La Mafia vs El Amor ¿Cuál de los dos ganará?
by I'm.Loosing.Control1999
Summary: Eren Jaeger apenas un adolescente que tiene que cargar con el peso de la empresa de su padre. Rivaille Ackerman un mafioso ya con la suficiente experiencia de llegar a matar personas sin razón alguna. ¿Que pasara cuando Rivaille se encuentre con Eren? ¿Podrá un corazón tan impuro y frío llegar a latir de nuevo? ¿Ganará el dinero o el amor? /(Crimen,Romance,Drama)
1. Chapter 1

Hola querid s lectur s Eh aquí yo Tomohisa1999 (?) Con una nueva historia que se me vino a la cabeza cuando me golpeó la cabeza por cosas de la vida (?) XD las notas al final:3.

Me dejaste un gran cargo,  
Sobre mis jóvenes hombros.  
¿Espero poder con esto?  
Y con tu nuevo desafío.  
Fui siempre tu orgullos  
Pero...  
¿Lo seguiré siendo  
después de que sepas la verdad?  
¿Está verdad que oculte  
durante un tiempo atrás?

-Eren Jaeger aceptas tener de herencia la empresa completa de tu padre, más los trabajos, personas bajo tu cargo en el cual son más de mil vidas e incluyendo a tu familia ya que eres su único hijo hombre y por lo cual tienes las responsabilidades de un hombre.

Si señor, acepto todos los cargos que mi padre Grisha Jaeger me va a heredar.

Muy bien Jaeger. Felicidades ya eres el nuevo jefe y propietario de la empresa de tu padre.

"Sangue e Lacrime"

Firme acá por favor.

Me señaló el papel y en donde tenía que firmar, sabía que si firmaba ese papel mi vida cambiaría completamente de pies a cabeza, ya no sería el típico adolescente de 18 años, ahora sería un adolescente que tendría bajo su poder armas, drogas, y vidas bajo mi mando o mejor dicho en la palma de mi mano. Firme de donde me señaló el contratista.

Me pare de mi asiento y le di la mano al señor por lo cual el me la respondió, detrás míos estaba mi padre que siempre estuvo orgulloso se mi y de mi hermana Isabella que prácticamente es igual a mi sólo que más chica y de pero castaño pero algo rojizo.

-"Felicidades Eren, siempre quise que llegara esta día en que mi hijo ya no sería un niño y ya es hombre"-. Decía mi Padre.

-"Gracias padre por nunca dudar de mi en ningún momento y por apoyarme en todo"-. Se lo dije de cara y bien directo con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"Einnnnnng ¿Ya no eres un pendejo o si Eren?"-.

Sentí un leve golpe en mi brazo.

-"Mira quien habla pequeño engendro"-. La mire frunciendo el ceño en forma de gracia.

-"Vamos Isabella deja de molestar a tu hermano y ¿De donde sacas esas palabras?"-

-"Me las enseñó mi hermano"-.

-"Eren Jaeger, que le estas enseñando a tu hermana"-.

-"Madre le estoy enseñando lo que es necesario, y ya no me llames haci ya no soy un maldito crío que jode por ahí"-. La mire algo molesta por regañarme, ya no era un ñoño y me carga que me traten como a uno ya era un hombre.

-"Lo siento Eren... pero sabes que para mi siempre será mi bebé..."-. Me dijo eso posando su mano en mi mejilla, y yo puse mi mano sabe la de ella y la lleve a mi pecho.

-"Nunca dije que no dejaré de ser tu bebé pero por favor ya empezar a tratar me Cómo aún hombre y no como a un niño ¿Okey?"-

Vi Cómo de mi madre Carla Jaeger empezaba a derramar lágrimas. Y yo la abracé.

-"Por favor no llores"-.

-"B-bueno..."-.

Sentía como sollozaba en mi pecho, me aleje un poco de ella y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-"Eren quiero que me acompañes a mi ex oficina. Ahora"-.

-"Okey padre, voy enseguida"-.

Salí del lugar me despedí de mi hermana revolviendole los cabellos y de mi madre con un casto beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo, y me dispuse a seguir a mi padre a la que ahora se podría decir que seria mi oficina.

Entró a ella y se podría decir que sentó en el asiento como si fuera de él. Un escritorio hermoso tallado con madera de roble de la más fina y blanca, el sillón era de cuero blanco exportado desde Turquía. Atrás del escritorio dos ventanales grandes que eran desde el piso hasta el techo y al medio un retrato de el con un Smoking blanco y una camisa negra con corbata blanca y es su típica posición de galantería con un cigarro en la mano.

Recuerdo cuando era chico mi padre me sentaba en esa silla, al principio era yo solo después nació Isabella y mientras yo la tenia en los brazos yo estaba sentado en la silla nunca cambio, siempre era yo el sentado así me gustaba a mi.

-"¿De que querías hablarme padre?"-

Estaba en su asiento y se había cruzado de brazos y su rostro cambio completamente como era de trabajo. El me enseñó que debía tener dos personalidades una para la familia que seria la de siempre normal y mostrando "afecto" por así decirlo, y otra para el trabajo que era un semblante serio como de indiferencia y exigente para mantener el respeto. En este caso había mezclado los dos estaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada sería pero al hablarme se notaba que lo hacía con un poco de nostalgia.

-" Eren, desde hace unos minutos toda mi empresa...completamente toda desde los auxiliares hasta los Yakuzas están bajo tu mando. Yo te vengo enseñado todo lo que se desde los diez años y recién a los quince te enseñe a ocupar las armas y para ser tu primera vez en aquel entonces lo habías hecho mejor que yo a tu edad"-.  
Me miró al los ojos y prendió un cigarrillo.

-"Eren Jeager quiero que cuides a tu madre y hermana menor en todo momento. Si algo les llega a pasar a ellas a pesar de que yo ya este por así decirlo "retirado" es mentira. Estaré vigilando desde la casa la empresa a través de las cámaras y vendré tal vez una vez a la semana"-.

Me miró serio y práctico la garganta y con voz grave me dijo.

-"Un mafioso nunca dejará de ser uno"-.

Yo estaba a parado al frente de el. Lo miraba con indiferencia y con mis manos en bel bolsillo.

-"Padre soy sincero si alguien llega a tocar a mi madre y a Isabella, juro que no tendrá un mañana en este mundo"-.

Hizo una leve sonrisa al escuchar mis  
Palabras.

-"Muy bien Eren, entonces te dejo con tu nueva vida de ahora en adelante, y también honor un nuevo desafío todos los días"-.

-"¿A que te refieres con desafío?"-

-"Desde ahora en adelante tendrás el desafío de todos los días de no morir y aprender a defenderte"-.

Dijo sus últimas palabras por haci decirlo y se retiró de su asiento, y se retiró del despacho dejado una cola de humo por el cigarrillo.

Me había quedado solo en la habitación.

-"Por fin tranquilidad, y por desgracia un gran peso sobre mis hombros"-.

Recuerdo que desde chico nunca quise tener la empresa de mi padre, pero sabía que si me empezaba a negar el se decepcionaria de mi.  
Siempre fui el primero en todo lo que el me enseñó.  
Primero en el tráfico armas.  
Aprenden rápido a verificar las drogas.  
También sabía cuando alguien espiaba o me traicionaba.  
Sabía exactamente todo de este negocio.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana y empecé a ver la gran empresa que tenia bajo mi poder.  
Una gran mansión de dos piso hacia arriba y 5 pisos subterráneos que eran en donde estaban las cosas que traficabamos.

Salí de mi oficina y empecé a ver mi nuevo hogar-empresa. Empecé a ver a las personas aún que ya me conocían y yo a ellos igual había "caras nuevas" así que empecé a preguntarles su nombre y fui bien caballeroso con todo, ya que nunca me gustó la mala educación y sigo los pasos de mi padre los cuales el me enseñó.

Entre esas personas me tope con las que había estado en la que se podría decir "escuela" aún que nunca lo fue, solo éramos un grupo de chicos que eramos hijos de los empresarios del trabajo de mi papa.  
Pude reconocer a:

Armin Arlert: Fue un gran amigo mio en la parte de la enseñanza el aprendía más rápido que yo y en cosas de ideas o investigaciónes siempre me ayudó y en eso siempre me ganaba nunca le pude ganar y a través de los cuatro años el se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuve.  
Su abuelo era una de las manos derecha de mi padre en cuanto a atacar lugares y obtener territorio siempre se llevaron bien y creo que eso no cambiará porque también quiero que el éste como mi investigador personal de la empresa.

Historia Reiis: No ha cambiado nada siempre fue muy amable con todos, hubo un tiempo en que cuando estudiábamos ella atraía mi atención pero a quien no saber a rubia de mediana estatura humilde y de hermosos ojos aguamarina.

Sasha Braus: Está chica era mi cómplice en todo, con ella me mande uno que otro casas o y siempre nos restaban a los dos, también ambos éramos competitivos y sacamos comida de la cocina sin permiso una vez mi padre nos descubrió y aun que non lo creo el también estuvo con nosotros hurgando cosas de la cocina, era entretenido tener a alguien que sea casi igual que tu sólo que ella era mujer y yo hombre.

Jean Kirschtein: Este maldito cabrón, jode con este tipo no me podía ni ver nos peleaba más a cada rato. El al igual que yo éramos fuentes y nunca perdí pero el tampoco se daba por vencido recuerdo que una vez me rompió la muñeca pero aun así yo no me rendí y le termine golpeando en el cuello dejándolo inmóvil y al mismo tiempo se desmayo. Aun si hay algo me me gustaba de el él era la honestidad que tenia nunca mintió y eso me gustaba odio que me mientan. Ademas de que después me término vengando.

Conny Springer: A este tipo nunca lo vi han el pelo largo, siempre le dije pelao y nunca se quejo le empecé a decir así y todo los llamaban así así que ya era como un apodo de todos. Siempre era rápido en actuar y le ponía emoción a todo siempre le gustaban las peleas y yo siempre peleaba con el, pero nunca nos enojamos aún que siempre terminaba ganando.y era algo torpe en algunas cosas.

Y por último.

Marco Bodt: Siempre fue un chico muy simpático de eso no tengo duda al igual de agradable siempre me lleve bien con el, también era inteligente y me ayuda en algunas cosas al igual que Armin y también muy bondadoso ayudaba a todos cuando el podía. Todos confiaban en el al igual que el en todos su palabra siempre la cumplía haciendo que eso resaltará en el.

Me encontré con ellos a medida que hiba recorriendo la mansión pero no dejaba de lado a mi buen amigo Armin, le pedí que si quería dar una vuelta con migo por la mansión recorriendola.

-"Claro Eren, déjame terminar algo en los planos y te acompañó al tiro"-.

Salimos de la mansión y empezamos a caminar por el jardín trasero de esta que estaba compuesto por árboles de todo tipo y también de arbustos y flores.

-"Oye Eren, recuerda que tienes que distribuir a los chicos en sus categoría o lo que ellos quiera estar y que son más especializados"-.

-"Oh... cierto Armin gracias por recordarmelo. Oye a propósito te tengo una pregunta"-.

-"¿Humm? ¿Cual Eren?"- me miró con esa típica expresión de duda en su cara.

-"¿Serias mi mano derecha en cuanto a planos eh investigaciones cierto? Tengo un puesto bacante por haci decirlo ¿Eh? ¿Te gustaría o no? Le pregunte con una leve sonrisa, pero sin despegar la mirada del frente.

-"Claro Eren, por supuesto, ¿cuando empiezo?"-

-"Jajajaja desde mañana amigo, hoy todos los dejaron con el día libre por eso esta tan tranquila la mansión"-.

Hablamos de cosas triviales de la vida y ya estaba atardeciendo. Me pasé todo el día hablando con el y me decía las cosas que debo hacer y las que no, también sería haci como un tipo de recordatorio.

-"Oye Armin, yo ya me voy a mi casa. Así que nos vemos mañana. Nos vemos"-.

-"Okey, Chao jefe Jajajaja"-.

-"Por favor Armin sólo dime Eren no me gusta que me digan jefe"-.

-"Bueno. Chao Eren nos vemos mañana"-.

Me dirigía a salida eh hiba juego con las llaves de mi nuevo auto que mi padre me había regalado la semana pasada un hermoso "Chevrolet Corvette Stingray" de un penetrante color negro.

Apreté el acelerador y me fui del lugar. Me dirigía a mi departamento en la ciudad cerca de media hora viajando por la carretera.

~Un nuevo Jefe tenía la empresa "Sangue e Lacrime" Eren Jaeger. Tendría distintos contrincantes y enemigos pero nunca pensó que tendría uno tan fuente~

Un hombre de mediana estatura, fuente y decidido de su mismo. Que hacia soñar sus zapatos elegantes junto con su bien confiando traje de color negro completamente y la camisa levemente abierta, caminaba junto con su hermana hacia su oficina que estaba igual que el solo que el traje era mas ajustado por ser de mujer.

-"Levi ¿Viste el nuevo juguete de la empresa Jeager?"- Había dicho Mikasa con su voz fina pero con una leve forma de burla a su hermano mayor Levi.  
-"Así que tienen un juguete nuevo ¿Eh? ¿Que te parecer si lo vamos a ver un rato para estrenarlo?"-. Respondió una voz grave y potente al mismo tiempo.

-"Jajajaja me parece bien Rivaille"-.

-"Avisales a Erwin, Hanji y a Farlan, Tenemos que hacer una visita a nuestro nuevo amigo. Al joven Jaeger"-.  
-"Mañana mismo vamos a darles una visita"-.

-  
Waaaaa ¿Que les parece el primera capítulo?

Lo empecé a escribir ayer en la noche XD.

Bueno antes que nada quiero dar una Notita. Eren es de herencia de la mafia Italiana, y esto se va a sentar un poco en los días de hoy ya que también van a tener celular autos de este años (?) Y esas cosas. Nuestros queridos personajes que faltan obviamente aparecerán el próximo capítulo ;) no se desesperen(?).  
También está historia la voy a moldear a mis ideas jejejeje como han notado Isabella es hermana de Eren y Mikasa es hermana de Levi. Vemos como sigue está historia llena de curiosidades (?)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Comenten :D

Chao nwn.


	2. Capitulo 2: Visita al nuevo

**HOLAAAA (?) ¿Que tal su año nuevo? Pues el mío bien gracias a que lo pase en familia :D. No había actualizado por flojera x-x este capítulo lo tenía desde el 30 de Dic, ósea del año pasado(?) que fome ._. x'D**

**Buenos espero que les guste... Aun que creo que me quedo algo fome u.u pero requiero de este capi para el siguiente UxU.**

**Entraste por mi puerta**

**Sin pleno aviso**

**En cuanto entraste tus ojos **

**Me llamaron**

**No te conozco**

**Aun...**

**¿Debería conocerte?**

**O ¿Solo dejar que el tiempo pase?**

**Aun no le sé,**

**Pero de algo estoy seguro.**

**Con o sin dueño are que te enamores**

**Cada día más de mí,**

**Y si es necesario que empiece con un leve contacto.**

**Capitulo 2: Visita al nuevo.**

**-"Levi ¿Viste el nuevo juguete de la empresa Jaeger?"- Había dicho Mikasa con su voz fina pero con una leve forma de burla a su hermano mayor Levi.**

**-"Así que tienen un juguete nuevo ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parecer si lo vamos a ver un rato para estrenarlo?"-. Respondió una voz grave y potente al mismo tiempo.**

**-"Jajajaja me parece bien Rivaille"-.**

**-"Avísales a Erwin, Hanji y a Farlan, Tenemos que hacer una visita a nuestro nuevo amigo. Al joven Jaeger"-.**

**-"Mañana mismo vamos a darles una visita"-.**

**-"Okey Levi. Hasta mañana"-. Respondía Mikasa a su hermano, mientras se retiraba de la habitación para ya irse a dormir.**

**-"Hasta mañana Mikasa"-. Respondía una voz grave y seguro de si mismo.**

**-"Así que Eren Jaeger ¿Eh? Veamos de que estas hecho mocoso"-. Decía Levi para si mismo, una vez que su hermana lo había dejado solo en su habitación.**

**-Por la Mañana-**

**~~P.O.V de Levi~~**

**-"¡CARAJO! ¿EN DONDE PUTAS ESTA FARLAN?"- Gritaba completamente molesto.**

**-"Pido puntualidad ¡Y NO FALTA EL MALDITO QUE LLEGA TARDE JODER!"-**

**-"Levi ya cállate solo son cinco o diez minutos tarde ni que hubieras puesto hora"-. Decía Erwin completamente sereno.**

**-"Cierto enano ya relaja las cuerdas vocales"-. Me decía Hanji con tono de burla.**

**-"NO ME HAGAS CALLAR ERWIN Y DEJA MIS CUERDAS VOCALES EN PAZ CUATRO OJOS" respondía a gritos.**

**-"Joder lo gritos se escuchan desde el pasillo, ¿Quien se levanto con el pie izquierdo?"- Decía Farlan cruzando la puerta del garaje, pasaba tranquilo de lo más normal.**

**-"Tu, pedazo de mierda ¿En donde carajos estabas?"- Le preguntaba completamente molesto.**

**-"Pueees ¿Eso importa? ¿Ya estoy acá no? Además...-se estaba acercando a mi lo suficiente para tomarme del mentón-.-"¿Ya te estabas preocupando por mi querido Levi?-"**

**-"Tsk... No hables idioteces Farlan.-Le dije quitándome la mano rápidamente y dándole la espalda-.-"ya vámonos"-. **

**Cada uno se dispuso a irse en su auto.**

**Prendí el motor de mi auto "Saleen S7 Twin Turbo Black" y fui el primero en salir del garaje. Tipo de auto súper deportivo con solo espacio para dos personas el que maneja y el copiloto. **

**Detrás de mi me seguía mi hermana Mikasa, hermosa chica de rasgos asiáticos y de ojos algo parecidos a los mios, con un "Pagani Zonda C 125 7.3 Yellow" que al igual que su hermano ósea yo manejaba como el diablo, rápida sin importarle que. Detrás de esta lo seguía Erwin junto con Hanji. Erwin con un "Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 rojo con rayas negras al medio "mientras que Hanji conducía un "Mercedez Benz AMG Red". Conducía a un costado de Erwin. Detrás de todos ellos estaba Farlan. Con su auto recién comprado "Mustang Camaro 2015 white" con un cigarrillo en mano recién prendido, con la ventana toda abierta. Cada auto era para solamente dos personas.**

**Se demoraron cerca de una hora en llegar a la mansión Jaeger. Los de seguridad los dejaron entrar, les mostraron que iban sin armas que más bien venia a conocer al nuevo dueño de la empresa LeS.**

**Cada uno bajo de su auto Yo con mi ropa tan impecable como siempre pantalones negros más un cinturón café con unas botas que sonaban, de cuero fino y con mi típica camisa negra levemente abierta, y con un abrigo que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas pero que lo tenía sobrepuesto. El rubio de Erwin con pantalones negros y camisa blanca mas zapatos cafés. Mikasa iba de un color beich completamente a excepción de la camisa que era de un verde esmeralda. La psicópata de Hanji vestía de pantalones y camisa blanca traía una chaqueta de color café, claro más unas botas del mismo tono solo que mas oscuro de cuero. Y Farlan este chico iba de negro a excepción de la camisa que era roja y también traía unos lentes de sol. Cada uno se había bajado de su respectivo auto y Yo me había puesto los lentes de sol.**

**-"No ha cambiado nada la mansión Jaeger ¿Ah?"-. Decía Erwin por lo que todos soltaron una pequeña risa, excepto yo que no le veía gracia.**

**-"Tsk... Yo la veo igual. Vamos, quiero enseñarle al cachorro las reglas del juego, y que le queden claras"-. Dicho esto, me dirigí a la entrada de la mansión tocando la puerta, nos abrió una jovencita rubia y de tez blanca.**

**-****"****Muy bien Erwin es hora de que ****actúes**** caballeroso jajaja****"****-. Le decía Hanji a Erwin.**

**-"Venimos a conocer al nuevo jefe de la empresa Jaeger"-. Dijo Erwin con un tono sereno y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-"El señor Jaeger debe estar en su oficina señores y señoritas, síganme por favor"-.**

**Nos señalo el camino y la seguíamos por detrás, pasábamos por pasillos y había habitaciones a los costados. Si había algo que había llamado mi atención es que estaba todo limpio y ordenado.**

**-"Aquí es, esperen un momento que le voy a avisar"-.**

**-"Bueno, gracias señorita"-. Le decía Erwin con su típico tono.**

**Vi como entraba esperamos unos segundos y ella nos abrió la puerta desde adentro.**

**-"Pasen por favor"-. Dijo la jovencita.**

**-"Gracias, por todo"-. Le respondió Erwin y pasamos a la habitación.**

**-"Hola buenos días, soy Eren Jaeger el nuevo propietario de esta empresa"-. Respondió con tono seguro de sí mismo, un adolescente que estaba al frente mío de cabellos castaños y a su lado había otro chiquillo tal vez de su misma edad.**

**-"Hola señores y señoritas soy Armin Arlert arreglo asuntos de esta empresa"-. Había respondido el chico de su lado de cabellos rubios.**

**-"No puedo creer que el nuevo jefe de esta gran empresa sea un adolescente de tal vez 18 o 19 años"-. Había soltado Farlan con un tono burlón. Por lo que recibió de parte de Mikasa un codazo en el brazo.**

**-"Bueno en realidad estoy de acuerdo con tigo Farlan"-. Solté como si nada.**

**-"Tsk... Nunca pensé que mi nuevo rival seria un mocoso como tú"-. Se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos fríamente.**

**-"Pero si no me queda otra. Será... Mi nombre es Rivaille Ackerman, atrás mío esta Erwin, a su costado esta Hanji y detrás de ellos esta Farlan y mi hermana Mikasa. Yo soy el jefe y dueño de la empresa "Pétales Rouges" Somos de la mafia y empresa francesa"-.**

**-"Un gusto señor Rivaille, mi empresa es Italiana-. Me dijo Jaeger ofreciéndome la mano. **

**Le estreche mi mano por cortesía.**

**-"Mierda... Que mano tan suave y cálida"-. Pensaba para mí.**

**-"Muy bien Jaeger, te vengo a decir algunas cosas que tu padre tal vez no te lo dijo"-. Le dije seriamente ****soltándole****rápidamente**** la mano.**

**-"Muy interesante señor Rivaille, ¿qué me va a informa usted?"-. Me pregunto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro cruzándose de brazos.**

_**-Cuando eres un mafioso nunca dejaras de serlo-**_

**-"Nosotros con tu padre manteníamos un buen contacto, somos muy frágiles si es que llegas a traicionarnos... Fácilmente nos podemos deshacer de ti. Mantén el trato de tu viejo y créeme que no habrán problemas"-. Se lo dije encarándolo de frente, directamente cruzándome de brazos retomando mi postura.**

**-"Algo más que deba decirme se.."-. No logro terminar la frase y empezó a sonar el celular de Hanji. **

**-"Hola buenos días"-.**

**-"Si mañana"-.**

**-"Aja"-.**

**-"Okey gracias por avisar"-.**

**-"¿Quien era Hanji?"-. Le pregunto Erwin.**

**-"Era Reiner, la subasta de mañana es a las 8 de la noche"-. Soltó Hanji del más normal guardando su celular.**

**-"Mierda... Esa subasta, se me había escapado de las manos"-. Dije para mí mismo.**

**-"Vaya a alguien con la suficiente experiencia se le escapa esa información de las manos, me sorprendes Rivaille"-. Me lo dijo directamente a los ojos frunciendo el ceño intentando jugar con la mirada.**

**-"Tsk... ¿Tú que sabes mocoso?"- Le dije con un tono de entre burla y victoria sin borrar mi rostro de frialdad en el.**

**-"¿Armin? ****¿****Podrías decirme los datos por favor?"-. Le preguntaba Eren al de pelos rubios.**

**-"Claro Eren. **

**Nombre: Reiner Braun**

**Jefe de la empresa Belyye Rozy de herencia Rusa.**

**Mañana a las veinte horas se realizara una subasta en el barrio Chino de nuestra querida capital en Inglaterra. Y lo más probable es que termine a las veintidós o veintitrés horas, ya que ellos se van a presentar con nosotros según lo planeado"-.**

**-"¿No se te escapa nada Armin?"-.**

**-"No. A no espera, me falto algo. Solo pueden ir máximo cuatro personas que es el Jefe mas su "mano derecha" por así decirlo y dos guardaespaldas. Y tambien son de La mafia obviamente solo que él es de la Mafia y herencia directa de la mafia Rusa. Ahora si Eren no se me escapa nada"-.**

**-"Gracias Armin"-.**

**Eren me miraba ahora de frente, como queriéndome encarar en la misma cara con una mirada de victoria.**

**-"Al parecer este mocoso si sabe. ¿No lo cree señor Ackerman?"-. Me pregunto cruzándose de brazos.**

**-"Hummm... Nada mal para un lobo nuevito"-.**

**-"A este Lobo no se escapa ningún gato"-. Decía seguro de sí mismo el mocoso que estaba al frente mío.**

**-"Muy bien Jaeger, para ser nuestro primer encuentro no eres nada idiota como me lo esperaba o un niñato"-.**

**Frunció el ceno ante mis palabras.**

**-"Tan directo como siempre Levi"-. Escuche como mi hermana decía eso a viva voz.**

**-"Tsk... Cállate Mikasa, prefiero ser un jodido directo a maricones que no saben decir las mierdas a la cara"-. Lo dije casi escupiendo eso de mi boca.**

**-"Muy bien señoritas,¿ no creen que debemos irnos? esta visita se está haciendo más larga de lo normal y me estoy aburriendo"-. Soltó Farlan.**

**-"Hummm. Cierto, vámonos. Hasta mañana Jaeger a las 20:00 en punto"-.-Le estire mi mano en señal de despedida, por lo cual me fue correspondida.**

**-"Hasta mañana Rivaille"-.-Lo decía estrechando su mano con la mía-.**

**-"Vámonos bolas de sebo tenemos que irnos y no perder ningún minutos más"-.**

**Me largu****é**** del lugar, sintiendo la tibieza del contacto, seguido por mis acompañantes.**

**-"Oe' Erwin ¿Cual es el panorama de hoy?"-. Le dije en tono neutro.**

**-"Mira ayer me llamo Amoury del Prostíbulo del lado norte de Inglaterra diciendo que estaban dando show unos clientes, ¿Te apetece ir a poner las cosas en su lugar?"-. Preguntaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-"Me parece bien"-. Le respondí.**

**Habíamos salido de la mansión y cada uno se subió a su respectivo auto, nadie volvió a la mansión todos fuimos al lado norte. Y no podía quitar de mi jodidamente la tibieza de la mano de Eren.**

**-Fin P.O.V de Levi-**

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión Jaeger un chico castaño conversaba con uno de cabellos dorados.**

**-P.O.V de Eren-**

**-"Joder...Armin quiero que me hagas un informe de cada uno de los que estaban acá y uno completo sobre el famoso Rivaille Ackerman dueno de Pétale Rouge, y si es posible esta tarde"-.**

**-"Okey Eren ¿Algo más?"-. Me preguntaba mi muy confiado amigo.**

**-"Si. Es tiempo de que cada uno se ponga a trabajar en lo que estudio durante estos últimos años. Llámame a Historia, Sasha, Jean, Conny y a Marco. Debo hablar con ellos"-.**

**-"Okey Eren me parece bien"-. Dijo eso Armin y se dispuso a irse de mi oficina. Como me gustaba esta tranquilidad que quedaba en la oficina cuando quedaba solo.**

**-"Nos volveremos a encontrar Rivaille Ackerman, has llamado la atención de este Lobo"-. Lo dije para mí haciendo una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Okey... No sé porque me quedo algo fome este capítulo x'D pero lo necesitaba para el siguiente (?).**

**Gracias por leer :). Espero que les haya gustado ^-^ nos leemos en el próximo capitulo donde va a haber mas acción(?) supuestamente...ewe**

**No vemos:3**

**Comenten :D**


	3. Capitulo 3:Asignaciones y un lado oscuro

Holaaaaaa nwn. Perdón por demorarme tanto T_T pero he este capítulo en una tarde (?) Me llevaron a la playa y pos... me aburrí xD además de que parecía pinguino de la abrigada que estaba -.-

Pero bueh~~ los dejo con el capitulo de inspiración en una tarde caga de frío x'D :3)

Tienes un lado oculto  
¿Me vas a amar alguna vez de verdad?  
¿Por qué no lo muestras?  
Nada te detiene  
¿Acaso u orgullo no lo vale?  
Quiero que olvides todo  
No necesito que me des tu falso amor...  
Intenta ya no acercarte a mi  
y cuando lo vaya a hacer  
haslo con solo un lado...  
Ese lado que fui el que yo  
Conocí cuando ti vi.

Capitulo 3: Asignaciones y un lado oculto.

"Si. Es tiempo de que cada uno se ponga a trabajar en lo que estudio durante estos últimos años. Llámame a Historia, Sasha, Jean, Conny y a Marco. Debo hablar con ellos"-.

-"Okey Eren me parece bien"-. Dijo eso Armin y se dispuso a irse de mi oficina. Como me gustaba esta tranquilidad que quedaba en la oficina cuando quedaba solo.

-"Nos volveremos a encontrar Rivaille Ackerman, has llamado la atención de este Lobo"-. Lo dije para mí haciendo una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

Espere unos minutos tal vez unos quince o veinte y me tocaron la puerta.

-"Adelante"-. Lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escucharán. Entraron Historia seguidos por Sasha, Jean, Conny y Marco.

-"Bueno chicos los reuní para ver en que secciones van a quedar en la empresa, y antes de todo ustedes me pueden decir Eren o Jeager pero no jefe o señor ¿okey?"-. Les dije parándome del asiento, rodeando el escritorio para ponerme al frente de ellos.

-"Yo estudié y practique en la parte de seguridad de la empresa de tu padre Jeager"-. Me decía Jean.

-"Yo igual Eren y más la armas y esas cosas"-. Decía Marco.

-"Muy bien Jean y Marco ¿y ustedes Historia, Sasha y Conny? ¿Que estudiaron o practicaron?"-. Les dije mirándolos.

-"Yo estoy como la que habré la puerta y dice las cosas Eren"-. Decía historia.

-"Eren yo me especialice en las drogas y sus calidad y a experimentarlos"-. Decía Conny.

-"Emmm... yo me especialice en la parte de precios de todo esto mas los hoteles que tienes bajo tu cargo en cuanto a tu nombre y al de este empresa"-. Me decía Sasha.

-"Muy bien... ya se como los repartiré y van a hacer lo que más les gusta para no reclamen después"-.

-"¡Okey Eren!"-. Me respondieron todos a una sola voz.

-"Jean y Marco van a ser mis guardaespaldas ya que ambos saben pelear y confió en Jean ya que siempre peleaba contigo y siempre fuiste fuerte, Marco tu también lo eres ya que eres especialista en la área de armas y para que le enseñes a Jean las armas igual ¿vale?"-

-"Claro Eren, le enseñaré bien a Jean"-. Me decía Marco.

-"Okey Eren"-. Me respondía Jean.

-" Muy bien. Historia tu serás mi secretaria y me informarás sobre los que entran y me quieren ver con anticipación"-.

-"Cla-Claro Eren"-. Me decía algo sonrojada, por lo cual yo solo solté una sonrisa.

-"Pelao tu vas a trabajar en el área de drogas y estupefacientes. ¿Cuántos años llevas estudiando esta área? "-.

-"Cerca de cuatro años, ¿por? "-.

-"Mmm... Lo justo y necesario. Conny no sólo serás un simple trabajador en esa área, vas a ser el jefe y me informarás todo sobre lo que trabajarás ¿te parece?"-. Les dije con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios.

-"Cl-Claro Eren, seria un honor para mí"-. Me decía Conny con un brillo en sus ojos, de tanta la emoción.

-"Mi querida cómplice de mis estudios, Sasha. Tu vas a ser jefe también de la parte de los hoteles y los precios de estos y me informaras constantemente, ¿ya?"-.

-"Claro Eren, como no te haré un informe todos los días o tal vez por semana de mi trabajo ¿te parece?"- Me decía Sasha apurada de lo feliz que estaba.

-"Muy bien me parece, ahora se pueden retirar a sus respectivos lugares y si hay algún reclamo me avisan para decirles que ustedes son los nuevos jefes de los lugares.-Mire a Conny y Sasha-. Y ustedes dos Marco y Jean quiero que se pongan su ropa de guardaespaldas si es necesario que se vea la pistola o no.-Les dije a ambos de cara, desviando mi mirada hacia Historia-. Y en cuanto a ti Historia quiero que trabajes tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora"-. Les dije a todos de frente y directo.

-"¡Altiro Eren, y gracias!"-. Me decían todos mientras salían de mi despacho, al mismo tiempo en el que entraba Armin.

-"Eren tengo lo que me pediste"-. Me decía con sobres en mano.

-"¿Encerio Armin, tan rápido?"- Le decía algo asombrado.

-"Pues claro, ¿Que esperabas , que sean lento? Vamos Eren ya no soy un quinceañero, soy más rápido y listo en el trabajo.-Me decía soltando un risa, mientras me entregaba los sobres, poniéndolos sobre la mesa"-.

-"¿Están todos?"- Le preguntaba a Armin mientras tomaba el primer sobre con el nombre de "Farlan".

-"Claro, están todos los que estuvieron hace unas horas acá"-. Me decía Armin en tono seguro.

Empecé a leer el primer sobre.

Farlan Church: Chico de estatura media, es alguien sereno y sabe tomarse las cosas cuando son encerio. El es el dueño de los putiferios de la empresa P.R.

Hanji Zoe: Del grupo Rivaille es la más sonriente, pero a pesar de todo sabe moderar lo cuando hay que ponerse maduro. Es una mujer cerca del metro setenta. Ella es la que está a cargo del área de licores y vinos que la mayoría son difíciles de exportar, cosa que para ella no es difícil, se las arregla de cualquier tipo y lo consigue. Es la que más molesta a Rivaille y se conocen desde que son adolescentes.

Erwin Smith: El es el más alto de todo el grupo de Rivaille, él es respetado por todos se le caracteriza por ser alguien sereno sin importar que. Está cargo de muchas cosas de la empresa, se puede decir que es el supervisor de la empresa.

Mikasa Ackerman: Hermana menor del dueño de la empresa P.R, Rivaille Ackerman. Ella es alguien callada pero habla siempre cuando es necesaria/o, es bastante inteligente al igual que su hermano mayor. Ella está a cargo de la parte de narcóticos y somníferos.

Leí todos los sobres y por fin había llegado al que me intrigaba tanto.

Rivaille Ackerman: lo más cercanos a el le dicen Levi, es alguien serio que pocas veces se podría decir que sonríe, el es bastante inteligente y rápido para pensar en lo que quiere. Es el más respetado por todo su grupo, si le faltas el respeto te castiga incluso es capaz de matarte sin ningún problema. El heredó la empresa P.R de su padre Kenny Ackerman que el fue su entrenador y su ejemplo a seguir el le enseñó todo lo que sabe incluso hasta su orgullo lo heredó de él. Ambos son tan orgullos que no tiene límite. No es tímido al correo trato es bien directo para sus cosas si piensa algo sólo lo dice y ya.

-"Gracias Armin por hacerlo tan rápido, no lo esperaba en tan poco tiempo Jajajaja"-.

-"No hay problema Eren. Pero eso sí hay algo que lo saque de sus historial pero es por así decirlo información clasificada que me costó hackearlo por así decirlo"-.

-"¿Humm...? ¿Qué es Armin?"-. Le pregunté algo extrañado.

-"Bueno, decía que su ex o su antigua pareja era Farlan, pero que también estuvo un tiempo con Erwin y que actualmente no está con nadie. Y es bastante "exótico" por así decirlo en cuanto a sus gustos, pero a pesar de todo ello es bastante ordenado y limpio con su persona, además de que antes de ello, cuando no era todavía dueño de la empresa estuvo con una señorita que si mal no recuerdo se llama Petra, Petra Ral, y eso no lo puse porque quería decírtelo yo más o menos con mis palabras para ver si entendías, al parecer esta lleno de sorpresas el señor Ackerman.

-"Vaya... y eso que se veía bien macho Jajajaja, pero bueno yo no me meteré en eso si supuesta mente es confidencial, igual de todas maneras gracias Armin por esa información que se te fue tal vez difícil de investigar y descubrir"-. Le decía entregándole los sobres.

-"No Eren, quedátelos a través del firmó por así decirlo tu debes de ir agregando información, es como que tu debes hacer un historial sobre ellos. O simplemente no lo haces depende de ti"-. Me decía Armin con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pero se mantenía serio.

-"Oh... Bueno gracias por avisarme Armin de todos modos si quieres puedes retirarte no tengo mucho de que decir o hacer. A no espera debo hablar con Jean y Marco, ¿me acompañas a buscarlos?"-. Le decía ya dirigiéndome a la salida de mi despacho"-

-"Claro Eren, deben de estar cada uno en sus habitaciones de la mansión"-.

Lo escuche decir eso y me dirigí a la habitación de ellos que por suerte no estaban en sus habitaciones si no que Marco estaba en la cocina y Jean estaba en el camarin terminnado de cambiarse de ropa y los junte en el salón principal para hablar con ellos.

-"Muy bien, se me había olvidado decirles que mañana a las diecinueve horas los quiero en mi despacho que debemos salir, en la cual será mi primera salida como jefe de esta empresa y debo ir con mis dos guardaespaldas que serán ustedes dos, así que mañana los útero con su equipo de seguridad o como sea, lo importante es que sean puntuales ¿okey?"-.

-"Claro, Eren"-. Me decía Marco.

-"Si, Eren"-. Me respondía Jean.

-"Muy bien, los veo mañana"-. Me dispuse a salir del lugar junto con Armin que me seguía el paso al costado mío.

-"¿Qué debo hacer ahora Armin?"-

-"Debes ir a revisar al subterráneo de la mansión como le va a Conny y Sasha, que no hayan tenido ningún problema"-. Me respondía Armin sin despejar la vista de al frente.

-"Okey, gracias"-. Me dirigía a las escaleras y empecé a verificar que todo estuviera bien, en el cual en el primer piso del subterráneo estaba Sasha, en su oficina sin ningún problema.

Mire a Armin.-"Al parecer le está handando bastante bien"-.-le decía en susurro-.

-"Al parecer si"-. Me respondía el de la misma manera.

Le hice una señal con la mano indicándole que debíamos ir al cuarto subterráneo.

-"En el cuarto esta Conny ¿cierto?"-. Le preguntaba a Armin volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

-"Exacto en el cuarto piso están las drogas y los narcos"-.

Estábamos baja las escaleras e hice lo mismo con Conny que con Sasha me dirigí a donde el estaba junto con otras personas y experimentando.

-"Al parecer él tampoco tiene problemas"-. Le decía a Armin en tono bajo.

Por lo cual el me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, a la parte de ascensores, para poder volver a la mansión en la parte de arriba.

-"Gracias Armin, ahora voy a mi oficina a leer algunos contratos y saber sobre las familias que están en esta mansión"-.

-"Okey Eren yo estaré en mi oficina también, en caso de alguna duda o algo parecido sólo avísame o mándame un mensaje y estaré acá"-. Decía eso ya en dirección a su oficina, mientras yo me dirigía a la mia.

Estuve gran parte de la tarde leyendo contratos y variedades de ese tipo, también salí y camine un rato por el jardín de la empresa pensando en lo rápido que había cambiado mi vida después de mis quince años. Paso la tarde rápido y ya debía volver a la ciudad a mi departamento, había ido a este y estaba toda mi familia, mi mamá, Isabelle y mi padre con una comida de sorpresa por mi primer día de trabajo, conversamos hasta tarde y le había dicho a mi padre lo que había hecho por lo cual me dijo que lo había hecho excelente y que siguiera así, por parte de Isabelle me seguía insistiendo en que quería entrar a la empresa y yo le seguía diciendo que no, por que era muy pequeña apenas tenía quince años. Mientras que mi madre me decía que me cuidará y siempre estuviera atento a cualquier cosa, estuvieron acompañándome en el departamento por un largo rato y después se fueron.

-"Por fin podré irme a dormir"-. Decía para mi mismo.

Mañana tenía otro largo día y estaba cansado además de que saldría por primera ves de la mansión y tendrá que ir a la subasta. Por alguna extraña razón ya quería que fuera mañana...  
-

Gracias por haber leído nwn y también por la paciencia de esperarme jajaja  
Bueno algunas cosas que quiero aclarar (?)

También quiero decir que en la parte de la empresa de esta historia es como por así decirlo una mezcla de empresa y mansión, por que la mansión tiene dos pisos y la empresa que está en la misma mansión, que esta bajo está son cinco pisos subterráneos o eran tres no recuerdo (?) Así que voy a decir o empresa o mansión para que no se confundan nwn.

La traducción de la empresa de Italia (?) *-*  
Sangue e Lacrime que esta en Italiano la traducción a español es Sangre y Lágrimas.  
También la empresa de Levi *0* 7u7 (?)  
Pétales Rouges que esta en francés la traducción a español es Pétalos Rojos :3 eso es todo por ahora (?)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulos nwn.  
Comenten :3 :D.

Chao~.


	4. Capitulo 4:Declaraciòn¿Correspondida?

(?) Bueno se que me eh demorado en actualizar u.u pero... en las dos semanas o más que no actualice nada se me venía la inspiración de putas :D, por que estaba en un Pueblito de mi país y no tenia Internet x'D jue horrible ;_; bueno aquí les dejo los capítulos.

Desde que te vi

No sabia que decir

Cuatro años esperar

Sin saber para que...

La espera da sus frutos

Te quería al principio

Pero de apoco me fuiste

Gustando...

Como podré parar

esto que siento por ti...

Al parecer ya es tarde.

Me dejaste ciego de amor.

Capitulo 4: Declaración ¿Correspondida? pero ¿Sufrida?

Mientras que mi madre me decía que me cuidará y siempre estuviera atento a cualquier cosa, estuvieron acompañándome en el departamento por un largo rato y después se fueron.

-"Por fin podré irme a dormir"-. Decía para mi mismo.

Mañana tenía otro largo día y estaba cansado además de que saldría por primera ves de la mansión y tendrá que ir a la subasta. Por alguna extraña razón ya quería que fuera mañana...

-Por la mañana-"Hummm... que dormí bien anoche"-. Decía para mi mismo.

Estaba recién despertando y me di cuenta de la hora y eran las nueve con treinta y cinco minutos, me exalte pensando que estaba llegando tarde, y me acorde que era jefe y que podía llegar a la hora que sea, pero igual no me gustaba llegar tarde o antes de las diez pero creo que esta vez sería una excepción.

Me levanté de la cama y fui directo a la cocina, puse a calentar mi café para luego dirigirme al baño y darme una ducha corta y relajante. Me demore unos diez a quince minutos y salí del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura en dirección a la cocina, y me acuerdo de mi celular. Me serví la taza de café y me fui a mi habitación y tenia un e-mail.

Marco Bodt:

9:07 a.m:

Eren, ya nos llegaron las armas a mi y a Jean. Hice caso a lo que tu me dijiste, -que escogiera la mejor arma no importa si sale caro igual se podrá pagar-.

Hoy para nuestro encuentro y salida a la subasta las vamos a portar en caso de emergencia.

Espero a que llegues a la empresa y te las muestro, por ahora las estamos probando.

Hasta luego.

-"Qué bueno... ya no tendré que estar preocupado por las armas y las veré cuando llegue a la empresa"-.

Me empecé a vestir y me termine mi taza de café y me dispuse a irme a la empresa, aun que antes de irme hice mi cama.

Deje todo impecable teniendo cada cosa en su lugar, me gustaba que todo quedara ordenado, incluso lave la taza de café que ocupe.

Salí de mi casa cerca de una hora después más o menos osea a las diez y media y en demorarme en llegar a la mansión era cerca de una hora con diez minutos, pero esta vez me fui más rápido y llegue en cincuenta minutos, me gusta manejar rápido cuando tengo la oportunidad.

-"Buenos días, Historia"-. Le decía mientras me bajaba del auto, saludandola.

-" B-Buenos días, Eren"-. Me decía algo nerviosa.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente al tiempo en que guardaba mis llaves en el bolsillo-"No seas tan nerviosa" decía al oído en susurro.

No me dijo nada, me aleje de ella y la vi sonrojada levemente.

-"¡Hey Eren!"-. Me llama Armin desde la entrada de la mansión, cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared"-.

Me acerqué hasta él extendiéndole la mano. Por lo cual él la estrecho con la mia.

-"Y...¿Cuál es el programa para este día mi buen amigo? "-. Le preguntaba al tiempo en que entrábamos a la empresa caminando por el pasillo en dirección a mi oficina.

-"Pues... recuerda que hoy tenemos la subasta por lo cual fuimos invitados a las veinte horas, y debemos ir solo cuatro. Me entere que cuando eres nuevo sólo pueden acompañarte sólo cuatro personas después ya puedes empezar a ir con más solo hasta seis, ya que no se puede escapar ninguna palabra o información de este lugar"-. Me decía Armin seguro de si mismo con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-"Muy bien, gracias Armin. ¿Jean y Marco llegaron?"-. Le decía mientras sacaba algunos papeles de mi escritorio al tiempo en que prendía mi computador.

-"Pues si, llegaron temprano estaba en la habitación de Jean probando armas o algo así, ya que había llegado una nueva carga"-. Decía algo pensativo.

-"Exacto, se me había olvidado eso, incluso Marco me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que les habían llegado la carga"-. Dije esto al tiempo en que me levantaba de mi asiento e iba a la habitacion de Jean para ir a ver como les estaba yendo a Marco y Jean con las armas y los trajes de guardaespaldas.-"¿me acompañas Armin?"-. Le decía al tiempo en que salía de mi oficina.

-"Oh. Claro Eren"-. Decía acercándose al costado mío, sin antes cerrar la puerta de mi oficina.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación. Toque la puerta antes de entrar.

-"¿Se puede pasar Jean y Marco? Soy Eren en cuanto vi el mensaje me acorde de las armas"-.

-"Claro Eren, pasa"-. Me decía Marco.

Entre a la habitación viendo a Marco con el traje puesto mientras que Jean estaba durmiendo al costado de la cama.

-"Oye ¿Y a este que la pasa?"-. Dije algo molesto.-"No me gusta que duerman en horas de trabajo"-.

-"Él...tuvo un problema anoche con su familia al parecer su mamá está muy enferma, en estado crítico o algo así..."-. Decía Marco al tiempo en que miraba a Jean con ternura.

-"Se me sincero Marco y no quiero que me mientas por muy vergonzoso que sea, este es mi trabajo y quiero saberlo todo"-. Le dije cruzandome de brazos.

-"E-Eh...¿Q-que sucede Eren? dijo desviando la mirada hacia mi.

-"¿A ti te gusta Jean desde que estudiábamos?"- solté libremente y lo mire a los ojos.

-"Eren..."-. Me devolvió la mirada nervioso.

-"Dime la verdad Marco, yo no tendré nada contra eso, y lo aceptaré de lo más normal" dije con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si...a mi me gusta Jean. Pero.."-.-miro el piso.

-"¿Pero que?"-. Me acerqué a él dejando mi mano en su hombro.-"Yo no sé, si lo que yo siento por él, el sentirá lo mismo de mi o simplemente mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos..."-. Lo dijo apagado, la sonrisa o la mirada de bondad que siempre tenia se había borrado completamente-.

-"Pero...has pensado en decirle"-. Aparece Armin al costado mío haciendo el mismo gesto, pero esta vez en el brazo.

-"No...no he pensado en decirle, tengo miedo de que deje de hablarme"-.

-"Dios...esto es una mafia Joder, pareciera que son los más delicados de todo el escuadrón"-. Solté con burla haciendo que los dos se rieron un poco.

-"Mira Marco yo creo que tú le atraes a él, y no lo dijo para crear te ilusiones. Yo recuerdo como él te miraba cuando estábamos estudiando, y créeme que no es la misma mirada que ocupaban conmigo o Armin o con Sasha. Era otra mirada"-.

-Me miró al rostro volviendo ese brillo a sus ojos-.-"¿Tu crees eso Eren?"-.

-"¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Marco?"-Le dije en un tono desafiante.

-"No...no lo has hecho nunca Eren"-. Me lo dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Mngh... Ma-Marco..."-. Dijo Jean girando se un poco al tiempo de empezar a tallarse los ojos.

-"Acá estoy Jean"-. Le dijo al tiempo de acercarse un poco.

-"Oye bello durmiente. Levántate rápido necesito que te pongas el traje de guardaespalda"-. Le dije en un tono de gracia, sé que quería descansar y todo pero estaba en horario de trabajo así que después iba a tener tiempo de dormir.

-"¡Eren! ¿Que haces acá?"-. Dijo Jean exaltado empezando a aparecerle en el rostro un tono carmín.

-"¿Cómo que qué hago? Soy tu jefe y vengo a ver los trajes junto con las armas que les llegaron hoy en la mañana y que me aviso marco a través de un menaje de texto y vine en cuanto supe. Eso hago acá para que estés al tanto de lo que sucede"-. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos siendo directo.

-"Oh bueno. Eh. Mira nos los probado acá o debemos bajar acá ver las armas"-. Se le notaba que estaba nervioso.

-"Él traje te lo pones acá, Marco te ayudará y deben bajar a probar las armas"-.

-"Bajamos cuando ya estemos listo"-. Dijo Marco .

-"Okey los espero abajo"-. Dije esto en dirección a la puerta seguido de Armin que la había cerrado.

-"Vaya...espero que sean más serio con todo esto, no quiero que sean tan blando en cuanto al trabajo, no me gusta que bajen la guardia"-. Le decía a Armin un poco inseguro.

-"Si...lo mismo pensaba yo"-. Decía algo desanimado.

-"¿A ti te seguía gustando Jean después de cuatro años, Armin?"-. Me detuve para escuchar su respuesta.

-"Eso...ya no importa Eren"-. Me dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

-"Osea...¿Te sigue gustando? Dime la verdad Armin"-. Puse una mano en su hombro.

-"Si me sigue gustando a pesar de todo, y que nos hablemos pocos y aun que el no lo sepa...-Me dijo al tiempo en que me miró al rostro con lo ojos cristalizados.

-"Armin..."-. Lo abrace con cariño y sentía como el me correspondia al abrazo al tiempo en que sentía que mi hombro se humedecia.

-"Ya, tranquilo Armin. ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?"-. Le decía a tiempo en que permanecía abrazado dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Si... solo dame un tiempo... te veré en un rato mas abajo con los chicos..."-. Decía mientras se alejaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-"Déjame acompañarte a tu oficina"-.-"B-Bueno decía aún con la voz dirigimos a la oficina de Armin abriéndole la puerta para que pasara.

-"Nos vemos en un rato mas, tómate tu tiempo, no te apures ni nada de eso y si quieres no bajes"-. Le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-"Tranquilo Eren... voy a bajar en un rato más"-. Me decía con una sonrisa forzada.

Le asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta de su despacho, y me dispuse a ir a la parte trasera de la mansión.

-Fin P.O.V de Eren-

Mientras Eren esperaba paciente en el jardín trasero a los chicos pensado en que podría ocupar el ultimo piso del subterráneo como lugar de tiroteo, Marco ayudaba a Jean a ponerse su traje que le estaba costando como siempre.

-P.O.V de Autora-

Mientras Marco ayudaba a Jean. Con su traje que recién se lo iba a poner Jean estaba algo nervioso.

-"¿Qué sucede Jean?"-. Le preguntaba Marco al de pelos cenizas.

-"No-No es nada"-.-le sonríe-.-"Solo quiero terminar de ponerme el traje que siempre me cuesta y todavía no aprendí a hacerlo bien"-.

-"Jajaja lo tuyo nunca fueron los trajes, si no que las armas" decía Marco al tiempo en que sacaba el traje del sobre.

-"Marco... ¿a ti te gusta alguien?"-. Jean le había preguntado eso al contrario, por lo que Marco no lo miro pero hizo una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Pasaron unos minutos algo tensos en la habitación hasta que Jean volvió a romper el silencio.

-"¿Marco...?"-. Dijo al tiempo en que se paró y le llevo una mano a la espalda.

-"Si...me gusta alguien...pero no se lo he dicho todavía"-. Marco se gira quedando a frente de Jean.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-.

-"No por nada, solo era curiosidad..."-. Decía Jean. Un poco nervioso y levemente sonrojado.

-"Jean...¿A ti te gusta alguien?"-.

-"Si...pero estoy en la misma situación que tu... tampoco me he declarado ante esa persona"-. Decía Jean a al contrario con una leve sonrisa de ironía.

-" Y a mí me atrae y me gusta desde que estudiamos...porque a el lo conozco desde la adolescencia, hace más de tres años"-.

-"Vaya...Así que es hombre..."-. Decía el chico de pelos oscuros con algo de pena pero lo disimulaba bien.

-"Si...es Hombre y siempre estuvo atento a mi...pero yo nunca se lo demostré de alguna forma..."-.

-"Armin siempre estuvo atento hacia ti"-. Le decía acercándose al chico de pelos claros, pasando por el costado en dirección a la cama para sentarse.

-"Si...pero no es el"-. Jean desvío un poco la mirada sonrojado, sabía que si decía algo lo más probable es que se termine arrepintiendo empezando a incomodarle la situación.

-"A mi me gusta otra persona"-. Jean lo dijo empuñando la mano, dándose la media vuelta acercándose a Marco quedando a su misma altura.

-"No te voy a obligar a decirlo si no quieres Jean"-. Marco se acercaba al rostro del contrario mirando de frente.

-"Marco... tu me gustas, desde hace más de tres años"-. Dijo Jean cerrando los ojos completamente avergonzado. Marco por su parte llevo su mano a la mejilla del contrario.

-"Jean, también me gustas"-. Marco le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al tiempo en que lo ayudaba a pararse.

De apoco se fueron parando los dos Marco ayudando a Jean mientras esté se acercaba al rostro del contrario, una vez que estaban los dos parados Marco se empezó a acercar de apoco al mismo tiempo que Jean, al principio estaban inseguros sólo rozaban los labios y en un cálido beso los unieron de a poco. Marco estaba feliz sin pensar en que sus sentimientos de hace cuatro años se hayan cumplido o correspondidos, Jean un chico decidido, nunca se le había declarado estando junto con él y cuando le iba a hablar derrepente le causaba miedo e inseguridad y sobre todo veeguenza. Después de cuatro largos años cada uno correspondió a los sentimientos del otro. Se separan de apoco al tiempo en que abren de apoco los ojos viéndose el uno al otro, ambos con una leve sonrisa en sus rostro juntando se frentes.

-"No quiero que este momento termine...pero Eren nos espera abajo y ni siquiera estas vestido todavía"-. Le decía Marco a Jean con una sonrisa. Era cierto Jean estaba sin polera y solo tenia un short puesto más la ropa interior.

-"Cierto, estaba tan concentrado en como declararme hoy hacia ti... que se me habia olvidado Eren..."-. Dice Jean llevándose la mano a la nuca separándose Marco un poco.

Marco se aleja de él buscando la polera seguido de la chaqueta para que se la ponga a Jean, empezando a ayudarlo con lo que le costaba y enseñándole como ponerse cada cosa.

-"Marco...¿como se pone esto?"-. Le señala el chaleco antibalas.

Marco se acerca y le pone el chaleco por encima de la cabeza, mientras que Jean le roba un rápido beso sonriéndole.

Jean se termina de abrochar las botas y ya esta listo y le muestra a Marco haciéndole una posición rara por lo cual él contrario ríe ante el acto.

-"Vamos Marco, Eren nos espera"-. Decía Jean en dirección a la salida.

Marco reaccionó rápido dándolo vuelta reiterando el beso apoyándolo contra la pared.-"Yo también quería declararme ante ti hoy"-. Le dice con una leve sonrisa dejando un beso en la frente saliendo de la habitacion. Jean se sonrojo completamente y salió de la habitación siguiendo a Marco y cerrando la puerta de esta. Ambos se dirigían a la parte trasera de la mansión.

-Fin P.O.V de Autora-.

-P.O.V de Eren-.

-"Ugh... porque se demora tanto Joder ya va más de media hora"-. Decía ya hostigado de tanto esperar.

Fije mi vista en la entrada del jardín y pude ver a los dos que venían caminando en dirección hacia mi.

-''-

Bueno de apoco voy a ir subiendo los capítulos que escribí en mi aburrida semana (?) Aún que no fue tan aburrida leemos en los próximos capítulos :3

Tambièn quiero pedir perdor por la falta de ortografía

Comenten :D

Chauu nwn


	5. Capitulo 5: Armamento y Trajes

HOLI:3 Bueno eh ahí! Uno de los capítulos que escribí en mi semana de aburrimiento total~~

PD: la foto era la única que encontré con Eren de arma ewe

Yo no sabía nada de mi

Pero los de mi alrededor si...

Tal vez ya me canse de esperar.

Quiero saber lo mismo de mi que los demás.

Quiero probarme

Saber más de mi

¿Seré el típico adolescente de hace unos días?

¿O ahora si un arma de doble filo entre la vida y la muerte?

Capitulo 5: Armamento y Trajes.

-P.O.V de Eren-.

-"Ugh... porque se demora tanto Joder ya va más de media hora"-. Decía ya hostigado de tanto esperar.

Fije mi vista en la entrada del jardín y pude ver a los dos que venían caminando en dirección hacia mi, hasta que llegaron.

-"Ya era hora de que llegarán"-. Los mire frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-"Lo siento Eren es que Jean no se sabía ponerse nada del traje, tenia muchos cierres y aberturas más los cinturones, fue un lío en realidad jajajaja"-. Decía Marco sonriente.

-"Yo no soy de ropa... mi especialidad son las armas"-. Decía Jean normal.

-"Bueno. El punto es que ya están acá así que, ¿quieren practicar acá afuera o en el subterráneo?"-. Les pregunté al tiempo en que ponía mis manos en mis bolsillos.

-"Podemos ir al piso del subterráneo pero el sexto"-. Decía Marco mostrando las llaves.

Me extrañe al ver las llaves y escuchar eso de Marco, ya que solo sabia que eran cinco pisos mi padre nunca me hablo de un sexto y tampoco aparece en el ascensor el numero seis y en el quinto subterráneo no aparece nada de una escalera.

-"Marco sólo son cinco pisos ¿como va a haber un sexto sin que ni siquiera yo sepa de su existencia?"-. Le preguntaba intrigado.

-"Jajajaja Eren mis padres le pasan la llave a su hijo y solo cuando es necesario se baja al sexto subterráneo, supuestamente es secreto y solo yo se llegar a el.

-"Woh...Marco eso significa que ¿podemos bajar y practicar con las armas en el sexto piso del subterráneo?"-. Le preguntaba Jean a Marco con una sonrisa.

-"Exacto Jean"-.-Marco me volvió a mirar a los ojos.-"¿Te gustaría salir de tu duda Eren?"-. Me decía con su típica sonrisa.

Seguía con mi postura de tenerlas más en los bolsillos, pero se me había dibujado una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-"Muéstramelo Marco"-.

-"Sígueme Eren"-. Me lo decía devolviéndome con misma sonrisa.

Marco nos hizo una señal en forma de que lo siguiéramos, por lo cual Jean y yo lo seguimos por detrás. Llegamos Hasta el ascensor y yo observaba detalladamente, entramos y no estaba el numero seis.

Una vez en la que todos estuvimos adentro del ascensor, Marco nos miro a todos y presionó el botón con el numero -5, llegamos y mire a Marco algo extrañado el me hizo una señal de espera, una vez en la que las puertas se abrieron el apretó el botón de volver a cerrarlas, seguido por el botón de una campana de color amarillo, por lo cual nos llevó hasta el -6 subterráneo. Marco salió del ascensor seguido de Jean y después yo. El busco el interruptor donde se prendieran las luces, al ver que todo el lugar estaba iluminado admire cada detalle de lugar, tanto como estaban guardadas y ordenadas las armas y lo bien que estaban puesto los trajes especiales, cada cosa en su lugar, tal como hay armas y tales también estaba el lugar donde se podía practicar para tirar.

-"¿Porque, mi padre no me había nombrado este lugar...?"-. Me preguntaba a mi mismo en un susurro.

-"Eren, solo yo sabría cuando te lo podía decir, esto no era necesario que lo supieras en tu entrenamiento y estudios"-. Me decía Marco mientras limpiaba un AK-47 negra.

Descargado: 4,3 kg.

Longitud: 870 mm.

Longitud de cañón: 415 mm.

Calibre: 762 mm.

Sistema de disparo: Recarga accionada por gas.

Cargado: tiene hasta 30 y máximo 75 cartuchos.

-"Porque esto es de familia, este piso es el ultimo de todo el subterráneo, y mis abuelos hablaron con tu padre o abuelo, depende de que estuviera en ese tiempo. Le pidieron que mandaran a hacerle un subterráneo y que sea especialmente el último para que no se oyeran los ruidos de los disparos. Además si los narcotraficantes y los administradores tenían un piso ¿porque los de armas y especialistas no?"-.

-"Pero ¿porque no ocuparon el segundo o tercer piso, incluso el quinto?"-. Preguntaba Jean mientras miraba las armas tomando una Sturmgeweher 45.

Tipo de arma: fusil de asalto.

Descargado: 4 Kg.

Cargado (10 balas): 4,81.

Cargado (30 balas): 5,17.

Longitud: 940 mm.

Longitud del cañón: 419 mm.

Calibre: 7,92.

-"Eso no lo se... el motivo es desconocido. Pero Eren recuerda que el segundo piso, se podría decir que es como de visita en cierto sentido. Ya que todo los compradores o por así decirlo vecinos nuestro cuando compran bajan hacia el segundo piso"-.

-"Eso es cierto lo que dice Marco, Eren"-. Decía Armin al salir del ascensor llegando a mi lado.

-"Armin...¿como sabias en donde estábamos?"-. Le pregunta extrañado mientras que al mismo tiempo le hacía una mirada en preguntándole si estaba bien.

-"Eren ya conocía este lugar, sin que Marco me lo dijera, también sabía cómo llegar. Además...te recuerdo que soy yo el que tiene todos los planos de esta mansión.-me sonreía-. Te lo recuerdo, si es por eso no estaría como tu mano derecha ¿o si?"-. Me lo decía al tiempo en que me sonreía. Eso para mi significaba que estaba mejor.

-"Eso es cierto Armin... pero igual tuviste que habérmelo dicho, no me gusta que me guarden cosas y menos en mi trabajo"-. Le decía serio aún con mi misma postura, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-"Lo siento Eren, pero yo no podía decírtelo, solo Marco podía"-.

-"Hummm... esta bien"-. Guarde silencio por un momento, y me dirigí a la zona de practica sin antes buscar una arma de mi atracción.

Escogí la misma que mi padre, la cual es una de sus favoritas la mía es la misma, es cien porciento Itiana. Saque una Beretta ARX-160

Tipo de arma: italiana. Fusil de asalto.

Descargado: 3,1 kg.

Cargado: 40 cartuchos.

Longitud: 755 mm.

Calibre: 5,56mm.

Alcance efectivo: 600.

Sistema de disparo: recarga accionada por gas.

-"¿Puedo?"-. Le decía mientras la tomaba.

-"Claro Eren, no es necesario que lo pidas"-.

La tome, tal como recordaba sigue con el mismo peso, cargada. Fui hacia el lugar para disparar-practicar. Me lo posisone tal como me lo enseñaron.

Marco apretó un botón, haciendo que sonara un -TIII-. Bajaron las figuras de tiro al blanco, y empecé a practicar hasta que se me habían acabo las balas, no le había achuntado a todas pero es lo que hay.

Sentía como Marco, Jean y Armin me aplaudían a mis espaldas.

Después de mi siguió Jean entusiasmado, veía como se, "acomodaba" y empezaba a disparar parado, no como yo que debía acostarme un poco sobre la mesa, acabo el turno de él y le había achuntado a todos, ninguno se le paso, su puntería era excelente al parecer le gustan los Fusiles de asalto, ya que tenia la AK-47 que Marco limpiaba.

-"Vaya Jean...has mejorado bastante"-. Le dije al tiempo en que cargaba el arma.

-"Gracias Eren, siempre me han gustado las armas, y practicar"-.

-"Si, me di cuenta, al menos me siento seguro sabiendo que tengo a alguien que me cuide bien las espaldas"-. Le decía mientras dejaba el arma en su lugar ya cargada.

-"Si...deberías cuidártelas bien Eren"-. Decía mientras me apuntaba con el arma en señal de juego-.

Sentía como Marco y Armin sonreían ante el acto.

-"Jean...nunca aprenderás"-. En un movimiento rápido saque mi Desert Eagle de mi sudadera escondida dentro de mi chaketa, apuntándole a la cara.

Pude ver como Jean tragaba seco y nervioso pero en ningún momento bajo el arma, tenìa una mirada decidida.

-"Muy bien, basta de leceo"-. Guardaba mi Desert dentro de mi sudadera.

-"Hoy a las 20:00 horas debemos estar en la subasta de Los Rusos. Pero debemos llegar media hora antes, por lo tanto esto como queda al otro lado de la ciudad nos vamos a demorar una hora mas o menos, así que a las 18:30 horas los quiero en la entrada de la mansión listos y arreglados, ustedes ven si van con trajes formales o con el que tiene ahora"-. Les decía a los tres presentes.

-"Muy bien Eren nos vemos a la tarde, por mi parte me voy a quedar a practicar acá"-. Decía Marco mientras tomaba una Thompson.

Tipo de arma: Subfusil.

Peso: 4,9 kg.

Cargador: puede tener de 20-30 balas. Mas el tambor 50-100 balas.

Calibre: 11,43 mm.

Sistema de disparo: cerrojo de fricción.

-"Yo también quiero quedarme, me gustaría ver las armas"-. Decía Jean mientras limpiaba el asalto.

-"Vale, los veo a la tarde"-. Decía mientras me disponía a ir al ascensor junto con Armin. Una vez adentro puse el boto dos para ir al segundo piso de la empresa, en dirección a mi oficina.

-"¿Seguro que estas bien, y no me mientes?"-. Le preguntaba a Armin, sin quitar mi vista del frente.

-"Si...Eren tranquilo, ya me siento mejor"-. Me decía con una leve sonrisa.

-"Okey, yo voy a mi oficina, ¿me acompañas o vas a la tuya?"-.

-"Iré a la mía y después a la tuya, llevare algunos planos, para mostrarte otros lugares de la mansión"-.

¿Qué tal? Comenten nwn no tengo mucho que decir u.u xD


	6. Capitulo 6: Haciendo carreras antes

Perdón por demorarm es que no encontraba el capitulo D: -admite que se le perdió el capitulo entre sus dos celulares el computador y la tablet-. Lo siento u.u formatee todas mis cosas y por un momento pensé que había borrado este capítulo hasta que veo el PC y como manjar ciado del cielo, lo empecé a corregir y a ver, en solo una hora si esque no fueron minutos ewe x´D. Ahora si e-e los dejo con el capitulo nwn.

Un mundo antiguo

No descubierto o tal vez sí.

Leyendo un libro se aprende más que

Con sus propios métodos.

Corres a la velocidad de la lectura.

Ten cuidado con quedarte atrás,

Mira que puedes perder la carrera

Del juego.

Capítulo 6: Haciendo carreras antes de la subasta.

-"¿Seguro que estás bien, y no me mientes?"-. Le preguntaba a Armin, sin quitar mi vista del frente.

-"Si...Eren tranquilo, ya me siento mejor"-. Me decía con una leve sonrisa.

-"Okey, yo voy a mi oficina, ¿me acompañas o vas a la tuya?"-.

-"Iré a la mía y después a la tuya, llevare algunos planos, para mostrarte otros lugares de la mansión"-.

-"Okey"-. Me dispuse a entra a mi oficina mientras a esperarlo cuando llego a los quince minutos mas o menos, yo me había puesto a leer un libro.-La humanidad a punto de extinguirse-. Lo tenia mi padre en uno de los estantes, era basta te raro ese libro... se trataba sobre unos titanes sobre los tres metros y cosas así, mas un grupo de humanos que estaban destinados a matarlos y extinguirlos.

Sentí como Armin entraba por la puerta con algunas carpetas en mano, más unos extraños planos y un pergamino antiguo.

-"Armin...¿qué es ese plano o pergamino como antiguo que tienes?"-. Le pregunté a tiempo en que dejaba e libro de lado sobre el escritorio.

-"Oh...Este bueno me lo dio mi abuelo que él lo tiene desde su bisabuelo, y a la vez él lo heredó de su algo complicado de entender pero tiene más de dos mil años este plano, que con el tiempo se ah roto o algo así y lo mandan a rehacer de nuevo, dejándolo exactamente igual, sin ningún detalle más o menos."-. Me decía con una leve sonrisa.

-"Hummm... Quiero verlo ¿puedo?"-. Decía mientras desocupaba el escritorio.

-"Claro Eren...pero dudo que entiendas se trata sobre unas murallas más grupos extraños que se dividían en tres, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ver esto primero en vez de investigar los nombres con las personas que nos encontraremos hoy?"-. Me decía algo inseguro poniendo las cosas sobre el escritorio.

-"Tranquilo Armin... Las puedes ir leyendo cuando vaya a la subasta total no creo que sean muchos o sí?"-. Le decía con una leve sonrisa.

-"Eren...son más de cuatro personas"-. Me decía soltando una leve risita-.

-"Chuta ¿tantos son?"-. Le decía en gracia.

-"Jajajaja Eren sus nombres son nombres son más raros ya que son de la mafia Rusa"-. Me decía riéndose mientras acomodaba el plano más grande sobre el escritorio.

-"Mierda...ya bueno, no importa después yo me las arreglo Jajajaja. Quiero ver primero este plano que tiene coincidencia sobre este libro por lo visto"-. Empecé a ver el plano y realmente coincidían algunas cosas era raro...pero bueno, al mismo tiempo me consumía por querer saber más sobre esto.

-"Armin...te gustaría gastar tu tarde para que me expliques este plan junto con este libro que estaba leyendo.-le extendí el libro por lo cual él lo recibió-. ¿Te gustaría?"-.

Armin al principio me miró algo dudoso, frunciéndome el ceño pero ya después acepto y me empezó a señalar lugares del mapa con sus respectivos nombres más el libro en el cual ayudó mucho, estuvimos gran parte de la tarde con esto más de cuatro horas, hubo un momento en que tenía hambre asique llame a Historia para que nos trajera dos cafés y galletas.

-"¿Armin qué hora es?"-. Preguntaba sereno esperando que no fuera tan tarde.

-"Hummm...¡son las 18:15!"-. Decía Armin exaltado.

-"¡Mierda Armin, dejemos esto aquí y vos a cambiamos de ropa!"-. Le decía mientras dejaba todo en su lugar mientras me dirigía a salida.

-"Jajajaa nos vemos en quince minutos Eren"-. Decía el rubio de mi amigo mientras salía corriendo de la oficina.

-"¡Vale!"-. Salí de mi oficina en dirección a mi habitación que tenía en la mansión y donde había dejado el traje para la subasta.

Llegue y empecé a cambiarme de ropa poniéndome un traje negro, que en realidad era un smoking, acompañado de un chaleco negro mas una camisa blanca, pero sin corbata, el color de la corbata era un rojo, rojo carmesí, pero decidí no ocuparla por el simple hecho de que no quería. Salí de mi oficina en dirección a la entrada eran dos minutos para las 18:30. En la puerta ya estaban Jean con un traje café y Marco con uno azul marino, ambos arreglados.

-"¿Oigan, y Armin?"-.

-"Dijo que iba a buscarte a la oficina"-. Comento Jean.

-"¡Acá estoy!"-.

Me decía al tiempo de que me entregaba la corbata.

-"¡Póntela! Ni se te ocurra ir a tu primera salida como jefe de esta empresa y no estar bien vestido"-. Me lo dijo serio y afirmando, tanto que no dude y me la puse al tiro.

Una vez dentro de mi auto, observe lo bien que habían quedado los vidrios polarizados, y Marco había hecho lo mismo a su auto, de polarizarlo para que no se vea nada adentro. Cuando estábamos todos se me estaban olvidando las llaves.

-"¡Carajo! Las llaves se me están quedando"-. Me desabroche el cinturón para poder salir del auto hasta que Armin que estaba a mi lado como copiloto las hizo sonar, lo mire con una leve sonrisa.

-"Gracias Armin"-.

-"De nada Eren, la vi cuando pase por tu oficina al igual que la corbata"-. Lo decía al tiempo en que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Prendí el motor y vi por el espejo retrovisor a Marco y Jean. Observe a Marco por un leve momento haciendo sonar el motor como queriendo acelerar, por lo cual el sonrió de lado por un momento y me la devolvió.

-"Muy bien"-. Dije para mi mismo, por lo cual Armin me miro extrañado.

-"Armin ¿Te sigue gustando la velocidad?"-. Le pregunte mientras ya íbamos saliendo de la mansión.

-"Pues...si, no ha dejado de gustarme ¿Por?"-.

-"Jajajaja no por nada, a propósito ¿tienes bien abrochado el cinturón?"-. Decía al tiempo en que me abrochaba el mío.

-"Eh..-observo el cinturón asegurándose-. Si, si lo tengo bien abrochado, y antes de salir de la mansión le avise a Historia que íbamos saliendo y regresaríamos tarde"-.

-Fin P.O.V de Eren-

Ya estando en la carretera, Marco que era el que manejaba el auto acompañado de Jean a su lado se acerco por el costado de Eren, poniéndose los lentes de sol.

-P.O.V de autora-.

Mientras Eren le asentía con la cabeza, sonriendo ladino.

Sobrepasando el cartel que decía área restringida, cada uno apretó el acelerador, empezando a correr en medio de la carretera al principio Marco le estaba ganando al castaño pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Eren, nos están ganando!-. Decía un Armin lleno de adrenalina sonriendo.

-Ah, no. No me ganaras Marco-. Decía el jefe de la empresa Italiana mientras pisaba el acelerador completamente apretando el turbo.

Jean que tenía la mano sobrepuesta en la de Marco en la parte de caja de cambio, sonriéndole observo como Eren y Armin los pasaban por el costado, hechos un rayo.

-Apúrense tortolitos o van a llegar tarde-. Decía Eren por la ventana mientras la abría.

La pareja que estaba quedándose atrás se empezaron a reír, Marco al igual que Eren apretó el acelerador soltando completamente el freno, sobrepasando los 150 k/m, el adolescente de pelos oscuros había tirado hasta atrás la palanca de cambio al tiempo de apretando el turbo, llegando en segundos a los 200 km.

Estaban alcanzando a los delanteros hasta que estos se dieron cuenta y volvieron a apretar el acelerador junto con el turbo ya prendido.

Ambos autos estaban sobrepasando los 270 km por hora de tan rápido que corrían por un momento estuvieron codo a codo hasta que estaban llegando a un pueblo que estaba a medio camino por lo cual significaba que les quedaba media hora más por correr o tal vez quince si es que seguían corriendo. Quince kilómetros antes de llegar al pueblo había un cartel que mostraba, ese era el punto de finalización, Eren le iba ganando a Marco por unos leves centímetros hasta que este volvió a ocupar el turbo haciéndolo ganar.

Él castaño al darse cuenta que habían ganado se quedo picado con ganas de correr más, mientras que el contrario al darse cuenta que había ganado empezó a tocar la bocina llamando la atención mientras que Eren le respondía jugando.

Jean sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un rápido beso a Marco mientras este sonreía, y él no lo desperdiciaba y le correspondía al tiro.

Los vidrios estaban polarizados así que no les dieron mucha importancia a eso.

Habían pasado el pueblo lentamente y tranquilos como si nada hubiera pasado, Eren solo esperaba a la salida de esta para hacer su venganza. Y así fue como paso, El castaño en tan solo segundos paso a sobre los cien kilómetros cuando apenas estaba en los veinte o cuarenta, y ya estando lo suficiente alejados del pueblo el chico de orbes esmeralda convino el turbo con el acelerador pero esta vez llegando a los trescientos kilómetros sin impórtale mucho si el auto fallaba o no, eso no le importaba si no que ahora él quería ganar y nadie le iba a quitar ese objetivo de la mente. Él de pelos cenizas al darse cuenta que el castaño se había picado le sonrió a su ahora pareja.

-"El jefe esta picado"-. Jean rio junto con Marco al saber que era cierto.

Marco hizo sonar la caja de cambio de haberlo hecho tan brusco para empezar a correr nuevamente desafiando a Eren para correr.

-"Al parecer...¿los perdimos, no?"-. Decía Armin mientras miraba por el espejo sin ver rastro de los guardaespaldas.

-"No. Fíjate bien están aproximadamente a 5 kilómetros de nosotros"-.

Era cierto, Marco alcanzaba a Eren muy rápido, y sobrepasando a los que estaban en la carretera. Esta vez castaño no tuvo piedad y se concentro en la carretera queriendo ganar lográndolo, llegaron a la capital y Eren esta vez había ganado sintiéndose victorioso.

-Fin P.O.V de Autora-.

-P.O.V de Eren-.

-"¡Bien Eren! Al parecer te sigue gustando ganar y correr como cuando estudiábamos"-. Comentaba Armin tirándose los pelos hacia atrás con un mano.

-"Jajajaja vamos amigo, yo no eh cambiado nada, ¡en nada!"-. Le decía soltando un risa.

-"Buena carrera Eren"-. Decía Marco, mientras que Jean sonreía.

-"¡Picota!"-. Me gritaba Jean haciendo que los cuatro empezáramos a reírnos, para luego agregar.- Para ser el jefe de tremenda empresa sigues siendo un adolescente-.

-"Lo siento chicos, no me gusta perder"-. Decía mientras me desordenaba el pelo.

-"Si...así veo"-. Marco decía con burla.

-"Chicos...no quiero ser aguafiestas pero son las 19:00 horas en punto"-. Decía mi copiloto.

-"Woh... ¿tenemos que llegar a quince minutos antes, no?"-. Decía Jean.

-"Exacto Jean"-. Le decía Armin con una leve sonrisa.

-"Llegaremos a la hora, incluso un poco antes me atrevería a decir"-. Decía mientras prendía el motor nuevamente, ya que lo había apagado para que descansara.

-"Te seguimos Eren"-. Decía Marco mientras subía los vidrios y prendía el motor.

Empezamos a recorrer la capital de Inglaterra llegando a nuestro destino, la subasta.

Cada uno dejo su auto y nos bajamos pero no entramos hasta esperar unos minutos, Jean con Marco se dedicaron a fumar un cigarro mientras que Armin y yo hablábamos un poco sobre el jefe de la subasta y todos los nombres.

Eran cinco minutos antes de las veinte horas, y vi como dos autos llegaban Uno rojo con rayas negras al medio y otro completamente negro, espere a ver quiénes eran, el primero en bajarse me sorprendió lo bien vestido que se veía, realmente el traje le quedaba de maravilla, si no fuera por mis lentes de sol que llevo puesto parecería que estuviera embobado.

Quería decir que me había demorado en subirlo porque no lo había encontrado en los lugares donde yo creía que estaban xD. Buscaba entre el celular (que había formateado) y no lo encontraba después en la tablet y estaba desordenada (que también formateé) y la única opción era el PC y no me acordaba del nombre jajajaja. Pero ya la encontré xD.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo *0*

Comenten :3

Adiós c:


	7. Captulo 7: La Subasta

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? n.n Bueno debo decirles que me voy a demorar más en actualizar ;-; Eh entrado a clases, y digamos que estoy teniendo algunos problemas, un poco de estrés y algo personal, pero cuando tenga tiempo libre intentare siempre escribir un poco o actualizar, aquí les dejo el capitulo :3, gracias por esperar y tenerme paciencia u.u

Había quedado embobado con aquella mirada

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Solo fueron unos días y nada más

Ese hombre provocaba

Y no sabía las consecuencias

De sus hechos y acciones

¿A qué juegas?

Seré sincero no me gusta perder

Pero si gano acepta las consecuencias

Capitulo 7: La Subasta.

Cada uno dejo su auto y nos bajamos pero no entramos hasta esperar unos minutos, Jean con Marco se dedicaron a fumar un cigarro mientras que Armin y yo hablábamos un poco sobre el jefe de la subasta y todos los nombres.

-"¿Te los aprendiste todos Eren?"-. Me preguntaba mi rubio amigo.

-"Si Armin, ya me los aprendí todos, o la mayoría…"-. Decía mientras soltaba una risa.

Desde que habíamos llegado a la ciudad, o mejor dicho desde que bajamos del auto Armin, me estaba preguntando a cada rato los nombres de las personas con las que hoy no encontraríamos, o los más probables a encontrarnos.

Eran cinco minutos antes de las veinte horas, y vi como dos autos llegaban, uno rojo con rayas negras al medio y otro completamente negro, espere a ver quiénes eran, el primero en bajarse me sorprendió lo bien vestido que se veía, realmente el traje le quedaba de maravilla, si no fuera por mis lentes de sol que llevo puesto parecería que estuviera embobado, y para qué hablar de sus acompañantes, al parecer si sabían cómo mostrar y lucirse bien.

-"Mocoso ¿qué haces acá?"-. Se sacaba aquellos lentes de sol que le combinan con el traje negro que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus lindos orbes, que es como si no tuvieran expresión.

-"Que yo sepa no estamos en una guardería"-. Decía con ironía en sus propias palabras mirándome directamente a los ojos, por lo cual le sonreí.

-" Y que yo sepa esta no es una junta de enanos gruñones"-. Contraataque sin dejar aquella sonrisa de mi rostro juvenil.

Todos los presentes que estaban conmigo o mejor dicho de mi lado soltaron una leve risa, ante mi comentario, cuando antes había pasado lo mismo con lo que había dicho el que estaba al frente mío.

-" Tsk maldito mocoso"-. Decía con notoria molestia.

-"Buenas noches señores Jaeger y Ackerman"-. Desvíe mi mirada y me fije en donde provenía aquella voz entre suave y ronca.

-"Por favor, pasen"-. Decía una chica de pelo rubio, baja y seria o con expresiones de desinteresa, y un mechón de pelo que sobresalía de su cabellera, dejándola caer sobre su cara.

-"Soy, Annie Leonhard, síganme por favor"-.

-"Buenas días señorita Annie, soy Eren Jaeger, mi acompañante al lado mío es Armin Arlert.-hice una señal con la mano mostrándole con notoria educación-. Detrás de mi esta Jean y Marco, acompañantes míos"-.

No podía decir quién de los tres eran los guardaespaldas, me estaba arriesgando a que pusiera sus vidas en peligro, además de decir información de empresa reservada.

-"Oh. Usted debe ser el nuevo"-. Se giró levemente con tal de ver mi rostro, para luego desviar su mirada hacia la parte donde estaba el grupo de aquella figura de baja estatura.

-"Bienvenido señor Jaeger, es un placer conocer al más joven, y dueño de la empresa _Sangue e Lacrime_"-. Después de habernos saludados a cada uno de mis acompañantes, empezó a saludar a los contrarios a nosotros.

Pasó un pequeño rato en que todos se saludaban y en más de alguna ocasión me sentí un poco observado.

Pude notar como Erwin si es que mal no recuerdo se acercaba a Armin que estaba al parecer distraído pensando en algo. Los Seguí observando por unos minutos o segundos ¿hasta...que le pidió la mano?, no comprendí para que era hasta que pude notar para que. Se la había pedido para dejar un beso sobre el torso de esta, haciendo sonrojar a mi pequeño amigo rubio, después los deje de ver para no parecer psicópata, solo quería asegurarme de que no le pasara nada, aun que no debí confiarme en eso, pero el ya es grande y debe aprender a cuidarse solo igual.

Y debo admitir que mis ojos se desviaban hacia aquella figura de pequeña estatura que vestía de un hermoso y elegante traje que lo hacía recalcar en todos los ámbitos, y también debo decir lo mismo de su grupo, cada uno con trajes espectaculares, joder que manera de atraer mi atención...

Empezamos a entrar al gran negocio que llevaba a un lugar grande supuestamente y tenía un gran pasillo que parecía interminable. Me aseguraba de escuchar a los que me acompañaban que agradecía que estaban cerca mío, Marco y Jean estaban exactamente detrás mío, y detrás de ellos estaba Armin que seguí hablando con el rubio alto ese.

-"¡Buenas Jaeger¡"-. Sentía como una mano se puso en mi hombro de forma un poco brusca, me saludaba con un asentó un tanto extraño, además de una voz ronca, será...

-"Buenas noches Señor Reiner"-. Me había dado vuelta para poder verlo, y no hacer el ridículo de saludar a alguien y equivocarme.

-"Es un honor tenerte en mis territorios"-. Decía mientras soltaba una risa, pero sin dejar aquella expresión seria en su rostro.

Reconocí aquel asentó del que tanto me extrañaba, se me había olvidado que ellos eran extranjeros, eran Rusos.

Pude notar que venía acompañado de otro chico, era de pelo negro al igual que sus cejas, sus ojos era de color verde pero ni muy claros ni muy oscuros, llevaba con sigo una expresión seria además de su traje azul, pero era uno metálico. Detrás de ellos dos venia una chica que al parecer era de tez trigueña, y en su rostro tenia pecas, sus ojos era finos y chicos tal vez se podría decir, tenía una mirada y expresión seria y tal vez directa su traje le quedaba bien, era uno de color café oscuro pero no tan penetrante. Al lado de ella venia la chica de hace un momento, Annie. Ella llevaba un traje de color negro en la cual le quedaba bien.

Siempre fije en los trajes me atrajeron desde muy chico aun que ya para más adelante seria costumbre ocultarlos, todos los días un traje distinto, me encanta ocuparlos me siento a gusto y cómodo.

-"Gracias, pero el honor debe ser mío, es un placer el poder venir a su subasta"-. Llevaba mis manos a los bolsillos sin dejar de escucharlo atentamente.

-"Por favor, no es necesario todavía eso.-decía en tono cortes-. Quiero su opinión al final de la subasta"-.

-"Esta bien, la tendrá.-le sonríe estrechando la mano con la contraria-.

Todos nos dirigimos en camino al lugar, era bastante grande ya que había pasado un buen rato desde que estábamos caminando, podía sentir y escuchar como todos hablaban pero en cierto ámbito sus palabras resonaban en mi mente a cada rato, me era extraño sentir esto y eso que era por un hombre...

Debo admitir que en mi adolescencia o cuando era más joven no sentía gran atracción ´por las chicas, o no me había enamorado a excepción de una, pero nada más. Era más de la parte activa y juguetón además de molestar a mi hermano, y ella a mí, no me interesaba el amor…aun que tampoco negare que el enamorarme de un hombre sea malo, aun que tampoco es lo conveniente…

Una vez adentro, era realmente amplio, era como un teatro literalmente, mi grupo estaba en la parte de arriba ósea en el palco, ya listo y sin problemas, al frente mío estaban los de la mafia Francesa, y alado derecho estaban lo rusos. Espere paciente hasta que se apagaron las luces de apoco.

Sentí como me golpeaban el hombro levemente, siendo Armin pidiéndome los lentes que tenia sobre mi pelo.

-"Gracias... "-. Le susurre con una sonrisa.

"-De nada, ahora concéntrate en la subasta"-. Me lo decía con una leve sonrisa, por lo cual yo asentí, mire un poco hacia atrás observando a Jean y Marco, me sonrieron ambos con una leve sonrisa, observe disimuladamente que tenían su mano junta. Eso me hacía sentir más tranquilo, ya que se tenían en uno al otro en caso de cualquier cosa.

Las luces estaban completamente apagadas y solo se ven las que estaban sobre escenario, además el hombre que estaba en el.

-" Buenas noches a los presentes, soy el jefe y dueño de la empresa _Beliyye Rozy_, de la parte Rusa, les agradezco a los presentes que se han dado la molestia de venir, y a mi invitados por asistir"-. Aquel hombre llevaba un traje plateado, que le quedaba bien, además de verse elegante.

-"Rosas Blancas..."- susurre para mi sin darme cuenta hablando alto.

-"Exacto, está en Ruso... "-. Me respondía mi mano derecha, Armin-.

La subasta había empezado hoy había cosas interesantes, la parte de armas y cosas así, se las dejaba a Jean que era lo que más le fascinaban y a Armin le dejaba lo demás, entre toda la subasta gran parte de ella observaba a aquel chico dueño de mis miradas y pensamientos, por un momento cruzamos miradas, me había guiñado el ojo en mas de alguna ocasión, yo solo desviaba la mirada, o sonreía ladino siguiéndole el juego, lo que él hacia me provocaba, y nos quedamos así por unos segundos y minutos, hasta que pude ver como salía de su puesto.

"-Al tiro vuelvo Armin"-. No lo deje ni responder y ya había salido del palco, tenis dudas, y quería aclararlas.

Salí del lugar cerrando la puerta en silencio, y empecé a buscar a aquel hombre de pelos azabaches, gire en la parte a donde llevaba su palco y lo vi, tenía una pie apoyado en la pared mientras estaba con un cigarrillo en mano, echaba el humo hacia arriba mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos fijándolos en mí, yo sin dejar mi postura atrás lleve una mano a mi bolsillo acercándome a él, pude notar como dejaba del cigarrillo sobre una parte especial, se podría decir que era el cenicero, caminaba a paso lento hacia él hasta llegar donde él.

-"¿Que quieres mocoso?"-. Me miraba desde abajo.

Le mostré una mirada cálida, sonriendo leve lleve mi mano a su mejilla acariciándola.

-"¿Se puede saber que quieres tú? Siendo tú, aquella persona que me guiñaba el ojo, mostrando miradas.-lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca de mi rostro casi susurrando aquellas palabras-. Así que aquella pregunta debo hacerla yo, ¿qué quieres de..?

-"Tsk mocoso listo" í como me jalaron de mi camisa haciendo que baja un poco de porte, sentía como unos suaves labios me besaban con un poco de brusquedad haciendo que me gustara en cierto sentido, separándome de el por leves centímetros.

-"No lo haces nada mal... "-. Me susurro aquellas palabras mientras tenia la mirada desviada.

Logre hacer ye de un pequeño empujón dejándolo contra la pared que tenia detrás de él, lleve mi mano sobre la cabeza de él apoyándome, seguía con la mirada desviada, lo tome del mentón haciendo que me mire.  
¿Porque no podía mirarme? Me lo preguntaba en mi mente...

-Fin P.O.V de Eren-

-P.O.V de Levi-

Carajo, no podía verle el jodido rostro, ¿porque su rostro era tan lindo? Sus ojos verdes me cautivan cada vez más, quería sentir su pelo, a pesar de que se podía ver desordenado.  
Pude sentir como me tomaba del mentón, tenía la mirada desviada por no poder verlo a los ojos, era demasiado cautivador, si empezaba... Tal vez no terminaría...

-"Mírame..."-. Lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Tenía una de sus manos en mi mentón y la otra en la cintura, sentía que me quemaba la que tenia sobre mi ropa.

Rozaban sus labios con los míos, ¿por qué no puedo reaccionar? Primera vez que me pasaba esto, y con suerte era la segunda vez que lo veía.

-"Mocoso... No juegues conmigo"-. Le susurraba agitado. Observe su rostro guardando aquellas facciones, llevaba mis manos a su cuello abrazándolo, una de mis manos subió hasta su pelo, era suave...

Me hizo una leve sonrisa, sin darme respuesta alguna me había vuelto a besar, le correspondía de manera un tanto más delicada que la anterior. Sentía como mi cuerpo estaba caliente, mi corazón acelerado, mis mejillas sonrojadas, sentí como su pierna hacia opresión sobre mi entrepierna.

-"Agh... "-. Solté un leve jadeo. Sin darme cuenta me había excitado, y solo eran besos, parecía adolescente necesitado en esta apariencia...

-"¿Hummm?"-. Decía en tono irónico.

-"Hazte...responsable..."-. Decías mis palabras mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

¿Qué tal les pareció? Lo escribí en una mañana, estaba bastante inspirada e-e. Bueno no tengo muchas palabras que decir :3

Me agrada que a pesar de tener pocos capitular, tenga más de diez comentarios, eso me inspira n.n

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cosa que ya llevo un poquito, espero poder terminarlo rápido, me gusta el saber que les gusta tanto esta historia, que se me ocurrió cuando había chocado con la pared x´D

Nos leemos :3

Chao~


	8. Capitulo 8: Fin de la Subasta

Holas~ :3 Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, ya que como inicie el colegio tengo otras cosas en mentes (YAOI) oke no xD o tal vez si…(¿) bueno siempre escribo cuando tengo inspiración, ustedes saben ewe, espero que les guste este capítulo, me gustaría saber su opinión cuando leen u.u. pero bueno, no los obligo a nada c: no me gusta hacerlo, les dejo este capítulo :3

Te hare un juego

Y un maldición

Te hare una oferta que no podrás rechazar

¿Cuál es?

Averíguala tu mismo

¿Cómo?

El día en que te vuelva a besar

Yo sé que me pedirás por mas

Incluso suplicaras

Como un adolescente que recién descubre

El amor.

Capítulo 8: Fin de la Subasta.

Me hizo una leve sonrisa, sin darme respuesta alguna me había vuelto a besar, le correspondía de manera un tanto más delicada que la anterior. Sentía como mi cuerpo estaba caliente, mi corazón acelerado, mis mejillas sonrojadas, sentí como su pierna hacia presión sobre mi entrepierna.

-"Agh... "-. Sin darme cuenta me había excitado. Y solo eran besos, parecía adolescente necesitado en esta apariencia...

-"¿Hummm?"-. Decía en tono irónico.

-"Hazte...responsable..."-. Decía mis palabras mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Me iba a volver a besar, lo podía sentir, su respiración chocaba con la mía

-"Levi..."-. Susurro mi nombre, rozando mis labios.

-"Moco... "-. No había alcanzado a termina mis palabras y ya me estaba besando de manera hambrienta, sus manos tomaban mis mejillas haciendo que lo mirar hacia arriba.

¿Porque tenía que ser tan putamente alto? Maldito mocoso.

-"¡Ngh!"-. Sentí como me mordía el labio inferior con un poco de brusquedad, había entrelazado mis manos en su pelo, tirando un poco de este.

-"Oí' ¿qué sucede?"-. Le pregunte de manera brusca, ya que había dejado besarme de manera inesperada.

-"Escucha..."-. Me decía mientras desviaba la mira hacia la entrada, mirando fijamente esta.

-"¿Hummm? No escucho nada"-. Decía con notoria molestia, en mis palabras.

-"Aplausos, puedo escucharlos"-. Había vuelto a su compostura normal, pero sin dejar de tener una mano en mi mejilla.

Hice un movimiento de mano haciendo que la quitara de inmediato.

Y era cierto, se escuchaba aplausos.

-"Tsk... "-.

-"¿De dónde provienen? "-. Llevaba su mano al bolsillo, guardándola en esta.

-"Esos aplausos avisan que la subasta termino o está por hacerlo, puede que pongan la mejor parte para el final"-. Me empecé a ordenar la camisa que la tenía un poco desabrochada ¿en qué puto momento me la desabrochó?

-"¿Significa que debemos volver?"-. Me preguntaba desviando su mirada hacia mí, ya que la tenía fijada en la salida y sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojos color turquesa.

-"Si"-. Respondí escueto. Estaba molesto, me dejaron con las putas ganas, y apenas es un jodido adolescente, nadie antes me había besado de esa manera y para colmo con un problema de entrepierna doloroso por no decir incomodo...

-"Vuelve a tu palco, antes de que se den cuenta de tu ausencia"-. Lo decía en tono de gracia.

Me iba a mí parte del teatro dándole la espalda, rayos... caminar con una erección no es nada placentero que digamos.

-"¡Oí que…!"-.

Nuevamente aquellos labios hacían presión con los míos, sorprendido al principio me deje llevar un poco, hasta que aquel beso termino.

Su mano dejaba en la mía una tarjeta.

-"Quiero recibir una llamada tuya, aun que sea de madrugada... "-. Me susurro entre el beso que de apoco se iba disolviendo.

-"Tsk... Mocoso presumido, no te creas tanto"-. Decía mientras tomaba la tarjeta con brusquedad guardándola en mi cajetilla de cigarros.

-"No soy presumido.-observe como me daba la espalda para luego mirarme sobre su hombro-. Solo me aseguró de algunas cosas.-para luego terminar sonriendo sobre este-

Desvíe mi mirada, dándole la espalda sintiendo como mi cara ardía.

Antes de ir al palco, pase rápido al baño para mojarme un poco la cara, eh intentar pensar en otra cosa. Cuando ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, o eso creía yo, fui hacia el teatro y al caminar se me había olvidado que tenía un problema de entrepierna.

-"Mierda, se me había olvidado esto..."- susurraba para mí cuando ya estaba entrando al teatro, justo a tiempo cuando ya estaba en la _ultimátum_, me senté en mi puesto con la piernas un poco abiertas, esperando a que la incomodidad pasará un poco.

-"Rivaille ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"-. Me preguntaba Erwin que estaba atrás mío.

-"Vamos Erwin, déjalo respirar"-. Decía en tono de burla Farlan.

-"Tsk. Cállense en lo que queda de la subasta"-. Sonaba en tono de fastidio.

-"Uuuuh parece que alguien no tuvo un buen encuentro"-. Decía riendo un poco Farlan.

Le hice caso omiso sus palabras, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa para mí -si supieras lo bien que la pase hace un momento, aun que solo hayan sido caricias-. Decía en susurro con los brazos cruzados, observando hacia la parte baja del teatro.

Me gire un poco para verlos a todos, tanto el rubio, como mi hermana la loca y Farlan, me quedaron mirando, todos sorprendidos de mis palabras. Incluso Mikasa que no es tan expresa tenía una cara de sorprendida, todos nos quedamos callado por unos segundos.

-"¿fueron sólo caricias?¿ni siquiera un polvo?- agregaba Farlan.

-"Oí' tú pedazo de Mierda me..."-

-"Gracias a todos por haber participado en la subasta de esta noche.-observó su reloj de mano-. Son las 22:40 de la noche, espero que la hayan pasado bien, pueden retirarse"-. Decía la autoridad máxima de la empresa Rusa, Reiner Braun, no me había dejado terminar mis palabras.

Todos se estaban retirando del gran teatro que estaba lleno de mafiosos incluso alcance a reconocer una mafia China, notando que eran Yakuzas.

Pero eso no me interesaba, buscaba con la mirada a alguien más, mire hacia al frente de mi palco que era en donde él se encontraba con sus miembros, cuando mire hacia su lugar cruzamos miradas por unos segundos, desvíe mi mirada hacia la salida para estar con mis acompañantes.

Suspire pesadamente al estar afuera, me apoye en mi auto y espere a que todos dejarán de hablar, Mikasa hablaba con esa tal Annie, Erwin con el rubio de los miembros de Eren, Farlan hablaba con Berthold que estaba acompañado de Reiner y de milagro Hanji estaba tranquila pensando al lado mío, era raro verla tranquila.

-"Oí' ¿te pasa algo? Que no andas por ahí riendo como loca o jodiendo a la gente"-.

-"Pues no es nada a decir verdad...-dijo pensativa-. Es solo...que hace poco el joven dueño de la empresa Italiana no deja de mirarte o de observarte cuando tiene la oportunidad, al igual que tú a él, y también coincidió que salió al mismo tiempo que tú en la subasta, y volvió a la misma hora.-me miró al terminar de decir sus palabras formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Oh no...ya conozco esa mirada maldita psicópata, y no es lo que piensas"-. Desviaba mi mirada hacia al lado opuesto de ella.

-"No dijiste eso cuando estaba terminando la subasta ¿o sí?"-. Observe como sonreía de forma ladina ante sus palabras.

-"¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor enano?"- decía mientras soltaba una carcajada, siendo bastante ruidosa haciendo que muchos nos miraran.

-"Tsk. ¿Podrías callarte de una buena puta vez?"-. Decía en con el mismo tono.

-"Vaya vaya ¿qué quieres decir con eso? A mí no me vas a desviar del tema enanín"-. Decía en tono burlón sin dejar de reírse un poco.

-"Tsk eso no es de tu incumbencia, métete en tus asunto maldita cuatro ojos. Además sale de mi auto, quiero entrar y escuchar un poco de música o la radio"-. Mentira, quería entrar, sabía que si seguía afuera terminaría en un interrogatorio peor que el de la Policía De Investigaciones. Y sabía perfectamente de lo que es capaz hacer y preguntar Hanji Zoe.

De milagro me dio la pasada a mi auto, ya que estaba apoyada en la puerta de este, entre y cerré los ojos, me senté en mi asiento suspirando pesadamente, sentí un portazo, abrí uno de mis ojos y estaba la cuatro ojos sentada en el cual sería mi copiloto.

-"¿Que Mierda quieres?"- decía hostigado.

-"Qué tienes con él nuevo?"-decía mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-"Eso a ti no te incumbe"-. Soltaba atacando con mis palabras.

-"Vamos enano, algún día vas a tener que decirlo"-. Se estaba riendo un poco entre al final de sus palabras.

-"Exacto, algún día, tal vez, ese día no será hoy cuatro ojos"-.

-"Ese día no será hoy...-susurraba- ¿ósea significa que algún día me lo contaras?"-. Me miraba con los ojos brillosos como si se tratase de algo valioso.

-"Tal vez, no sé"-. Rayos, ¿tan obvio era? Esto me estaba matando, odiaba sus preguntas ya que siempre terminaba diciendo más de la cuenta.

-"¿Al menos lo dirás luego?"-

-"¿me contaras cuando vayas a salir con él?"-

-"¿Esta cerca la fecha de cuando me lo vas a decir?"-

Me inundaba con preguntas que eran bastante molestosas, ¿me daban ganas de responderlas? No.

-"¡ZOE! ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!"-

Hubo un silencio que inundo el auto, para que mentir amaba el silencio me era satisfactorio y bastante, mire a Hanji que estaba al lado mío y se estaba aguantando la risa, estaba incluso hasta roja de tanto aguantarse.

-"Tsk..."-.

-"HAHAHAHAHAJAJAJAJA"-.

Solo pasaron segundos para que se escuchara una carcajada de la psicópata.

-"¿Como mierda es que terminamos siendo mejores amigos tú y yo?"-. Decía mientras prendía el auto, haciendo que prendieran las luces, esa era la señal de que ya me iba a ir pronto por lo cual todos debían irse también.

-"Enano, el destino lo dice todo, al igual que el tiempo"-. Se ponía el cinturón mientras esperábamos a todos para irnos.

-"No me vengas con estupideces el tiempo y espacio, sabes que nunca me gustaron las matemáticas, si no que la lectura.

Erwin había dejado de hablar con el rubio, se estaba despidiendo de una forma bastante rara...por así decirlo, Farlan estaba terminando fe hacer vida social con Berthold y Reiner era chistoso verlo entre dos personas tan altas, mientras que mi hermana de veía bastante interesada en Annie no me interesaba mucho eso aun que prefiero a que este con alguien a sola, lo decía por experiencia propia...

Mi auto tenía la ventana un poco abierta, ¿por qué? Muy fácil quería verlo con su verdadero color y no con el del polarizado.

Sus ojos color turquesa se fijaron en los míos, el sonrió leve guiñándome un ojos, mientras se subía al auto.

-"Tsk. Mocoso creído-"-. Decía para mí mientras subía el vidrio sin dejar en mi rostro una pequeña sonrisa, que se me había olvidado que tenía una acompañante.

;"Awwww que pareja tan dispareja-'. Decía soltando una carcajada la cuatro ojos.

-"Cállate maldita sea, dices algo de esto y te arrepentirás.

-"Okey, vale, me callo"-. Decía entre risas.

Suspire pesadamente mientras salía del lugar en dirección a la empresa, se me olvidaba que hoy trabajaba de noche.

-Fin P.O.V de Levi-

Mientras que un azabache manejaba hacia la compañía un chico de pelo castaño reía para el divertido sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido de hoy

-P.O.V de Eren-

-"Vaya ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa tuya, Eren?"-. Preguntaba Armin, y era cierto no podía dejar de sonreír me sentía feliz, nunca pensé que el jefe de la empresa Francesa Pétales Rouge sería tan delicado y frágil en ese ámbito.

-"Créeme que me están empezando a gustar mas subastas"-. Decía mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

Gracias por leer~

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, aun que siempre intento de que no haya ninguna u.u pero nadie es perfecto así que bueh ¿

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo nwn

Chao~


	9. Capitulo 9: Aun que sea de madrugada

Holas~ espero que les guste este capítulo uwu ya que puse mi inspiración de tarde en este, como me paso con los demás juejuejue :3 no tengo muchas palabritas…pero bueno (¿) la cosa es que lo lean :D

Verte en esas condiciones…

Me dan ganas de no dejarte ir

Quiero seguir viendo tus expresiones

Saber tus debilidades

Tus fortalezas

Me gustaría llegar un día

A ser yo tu debilidad

Como tú eres la mía

Desde hace un tiempo atrás.

Capitulo 9: Aun que sea de madrugada…

-P.O.V de Eren-

-"Vaya ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa tuya, Eren?"-. Preguntaba Armin, y era cierto no podía dejar de sonreír me sentía feliz, nunca pensé que el jefe de la empresa Francesa Pétales Rouge sería tan delicado y frágil en ese ámbito.

-"Créeme que me están empezando a gustar mas las subastas"-. Decía mientras soltaba una pequeña risa..

-"Que interesante Eren..."-. Soltaba una pequeña risa mi acompañante.

Sinceramente quería volver a verlo, el saber que se iba y no tener la mas mínima idea de cuándo lo volveré a ver en cierto ámbito me desanimaba.

-"Al parecer a ti igual te esta yendo bastante bien ¿eh? ¿Qué tal él señor Smith?"-. Miraba a Armin desde arriba, sonriendo de manera ladina, provocando un leve rubor en el contrario.

Había visto como Armin hablaba mucho con ese hombre rubio que en más de una ocasión se me olvidad su nombre y solo se me había quedado pegado su apellido, dos par de rubios…me daba un poco de risa, pero bueno no diré nada, ya que no lo conozco y no quiero juzgar.

-"N-no es nada... Es alguien muy amable y caballeroso..."-. Desviaba la mirada ante sus propias palabras.

Solté una risa ante las acciones de mi amigos, lo encontraba chistoso sabía que no era caballeroso porque si...aun que debo admitir que me agrada bastante él.

-"Así que… ¿te gustan los que son caballerosos y altos?"-. Me había empezado a reí al ver que el tono rojizo en sus mejillas se había intensificado más de lo normal.

-"Es hora de irnos Armin, sería lo más ideal"-. Sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo abriendo el auto.

Toque la bocina dos veces, para avisarles a Jean y Marco de que debíamos irnos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza al escuchar, estaban hablando al parecer con los de la mafia China. Realmente no pensé que se las arreglaran para hablar con ellos, pero bueno.

Mi padre desde muy chico siempre me dijo que debía ser cuidadosos con los de ese tipo de personas, ya que eran muy peligrosas... Mataban sin problema alguno además de que se sacrificaban mucho por su trabajo poniendo en riesgo su propia vida, ni yo haría eso.

Me despedí de Marco y Jean con un abrazo y estrechado de manos, ya que ellos se iban a sus respectivas casas, mientras que yo debía volver a la empresa a ver algo junto con Armin, además el debía ir por su auto.

Nos dirigimos a la empresa sabiendo que tenia para más de media hora de manejo, le había preguntado a Armin de que habían subastado cuando yo me había ido al "baño" supuestamente sabiendo que esas no eran las intenciones...hablábamos de distintas cosas que habían pasado en mi ausencia, avisándome de algunas cosas y también advirtiéndome de otras.

Después de largos minutos habíamos llegado a la mansión entrando en ella, cada uno hizo lo que tenía pendiente, desde que tenía que ver algo en los libros y otras cosas más en la parte de metanfetaminas.

Ya era media noche y recién había terminado de hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, Armin ya se había ido, por la cual solo estaba yo en la empresa y las personas de turno de trabajo, pero ellos dormían en ese lugar y otros no.

Ya iba de vuelta, en dirección a mi casa, y no podía dejar de sonreír o recordar lo que había pasado en la subasta, no sé si me atrevía a decir que había jugado por que sería mentira, también disfrute de ese pequeño momento que había tenido con el jefe de la mafia francesa...y realmente me había quedado con las ganas, no voy a mentir querer hacerlo con el sería extraño ya que era hombre...y... ¿¡por que estoy pensando estas cosas!? Me decía s lo mismo ya en camino a mi caso estando cerca, sentía como mis mejillas se prendían...

-"Me siento pervertido por estar pensando estas cosas..."-. Decía para mi ya llegando a mi departamento, entrando en él para ir al ascensor.

Espere de manera paciente hasta llegar al último piso, para luego ir ami puerta, abrirla y cerrarla. Fui directo a mi habitación recostándome un poco realmente estaba candado y no quería nada, solo tenía una cosa en mente y no quería nada realmente, y para mas remate lo que tenía en mi mente era obsceno, lleve mis manos a mi pelo agarrándomelos, esperando unos momento y puse a cargar mi celular, no tenía nada de sueño realmente, ya eran cerca de las una y media de la madrugada y debería estar durmiendo pero no podía... Me pare de la cama y fui en dirección a la terraza, abriendo el gran ventanal para luego salir y deleitar la gran vista que me era otorgada... Era placentero el poder salir y a pesar de vivir en un piso número quince el viento que corría era tibio, no daba frío como otras veces, me apoye en la baranda para luego cerrar los ojos relajándome.

Había pasado un largo raro en que estaba así, hasta que sentí que mi celular sonaba, no lo quise contestar ya que era número desconocido, iba a esperar a que dejara de sonar dándole menos importancia...pero sin poder evitarlo mi mano reaccionó sola haciendo que contestará.

-"Hola, buenas noches ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?"-. Serian las dos de la madrugada y no sé quien rayos estaría tan borracho como para llamarme a esta mendiga hora.

-"No sabía que los mocosos eran corteses"-. Decía una voz fría que la pude reconocer en segundos.

-"¿...Levi...?"-. Decía con dudas en mis propias palabras.

-"¿Recuerdas que querías recibir una llamada mía aun que sea de madruga?"-. Decía la voz del teléfono.

-"Si, pero no pensé que me harias esa petición..."-. Sonreía ante mis propias palabras sentándome en la cama.

-"Tsk mocoso, mejor corto"-.

-"¡NO, NO POR FAVORE!"-. Sin querer se me había salido el acento italiano.

-"Je ne savais pas que vous parle l'italien gosse"-. Marcaba el acento francés al hablarlo sorprendiéndome, no acostumbraba a escuchar francés pero me gustaba como él lo hablaba y pronunciaba.

-"Me gusta tu forma en la que haces marcar el acento francés Levi"-.

Sentí un silencio en el teléfono para asegurarme lo aleje de mi oreja para ver si aún seguía la llamada.

-"Cállate...mocoso"-.

-"¿Y, si no quiero?"-. Lo retaba con mis palabras sin poder evitar soltar una risa, pasaron otros minutos más y sentí que la llamada se había cortado.

-"¿¡Eh?!"-. Registre mis llamadas y vi que la tenía guardada.

-"Solo para verificar que sea ese su número le mandare un mensaje"-. Hablaba para mí mientras lo escribía.

-Buenas noches Levi.

Espere unos segundos de forma paciente a ver si respondía.

-Duérmete mocoso.

Si...era su número, ahora tenía su número y a pesar de que no lo conozco lo suficiente lo quería conocer, y saber todo de él. Y que el también sepa todo de mi.

Por alguna extraña razón me llego todo el sueño de golpe, bostece tallándome los ojos para luego acomodarme en la cama quedándome dormido de manera inmediata.

—De mañana—

Me había despertado de apoco abriendo mis ojos estirándome en la cama, lo primeo que hice fue ver la hora al notar que ya iba a ser medio día salte de la cama de un brinco, entrando a la ducha para darme un corto baño. En el plazo que salía del baño, secándome, para luego ir a prepararme el desayuno no había visto mi celular.

Fui a mi habitación con una platos y tostadas, al ver el celular encontrando veinte llamadas perdidas y quince mensajes no es muy lindo que digamos... Empecé a revisar y se me erizo el pelo al ver que diez de las llamadas eran de mi madre, puede que tenga departamento propio y sea adulto pero nada me asusta más que tener llamadas pérdidas de mi madre. Las demás eran de Jean, Marco, Armin, pero ninguna de Levi...eso me deprimió aun que no me extrañaba, no me iba a ilusionar tan rápido.

Empecé a ver los mensajes y hubo dos que me asustaron.

Mamá: ¡Eren Jaeger llámame ahora!

Armin: Eren debes venir a la empresa, tenemos problemas con Connie.

Rayos... No sé cual me asusta mas ¿las fe mi madre o la de mi empleado? Sinceramente… siempre me van a asustar más las de mi mama.

Si yo me encuentro mas de diez llamadas perdidas de mi mama me mato…a no espera ya me paso D: fue horrendo y más aun cuando la llame y me reto en todo lo que se llama oído xD nunca, pero nunca lo voy a olvidar xD

¿Notaron los cambios de Eren? *-* estaba dudando de el mismo al estar tan pensativo lol xD suele pasar al principio cuando te enamoras de alguien del mismo sexo (¿) pero siempre dicen que le hagas más caso a tu corazón que a la mente~

Okey nos vemos en el próximo capítulos *-*/

Chao~


	10. Capitulo 10: Problemas Formales

Hola~ después de tantas décadas ¿? Bueno e tenido problemas con la escuela :'v pero ya estoy aquí beibis ewé vivita y coleando -u- -mentira esta con sinusitis y otra cosa mas que no se acuerda-. ¡cállate! :c –No. Eso te pasa por impulsiva y terca-. ewé cosas mías ¿? xD bueno la cosa es que ya actualice u-u espero que les guste este capítulo :D como siempre les digo :v juejuejeu xD nos vemos, notas finales al final ¿?

Si mirada grisácea que tanto me gusta

¿Que tiene el que hace que me atraiga?

A pesar de que sea terco, frio…

Pero al mismo tiempo es como si estuviera hecho

De porcelana que hace que brille en la noche

La mezcla perfecta de alguien como él haciéndolo

Único tal como yo soy y lo que busco

Nunca pensé que alguien así me atrajera

Y menos un hombre, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Capitulo 10: Problemas Formales.

Fui a mi habitación con un café y tostadas, al ver el celular encontrando veinte llamadas perdidas y quince mensajes no es muy lindo que digamos... Empecé a revisar y se me erizo el pelo al ver que diez de las llamadas eran de mi madre, puede que tenga departamento propio y sea adulto pero nada me asusta más que tener llamadas pérdidas de mi madre. Las demás eran de Jean, Marco, Armin, pero ninguna de Levi...eso me deprimió aun que no me extrañaba, no me iba a ilusionar tan rápido.  
Empecé a ver los mensajes y hubo dos que me asustaron.  
Mamá: ¡Eren Jaeger llámame ahora!  
Armin: Eren debes venir a la empresa, tenemos problemas con Connie.

Rayos... No sé cual me asusta más ¿las de mi madre o la de mi empleado? Sinceramente... siempre me van a asustar más las de mi mama.

Me termine de secar para luego vestirme, tomar las llaves de mi auto junto con mi celular y salir de mi departamento, no podía desperdiciar ningún momento ahora, mientras bajaba por el ascensor marque a mi madre, aprovechando de abrocharme los puños de mi camisa.

-"¡jovencito!"-. Me grito desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
-"¿Qué pasa mamá? Tranquila estoy bien, anoche llegue tarde porque estaba en una reunión, además de que me llamo de último momento un trabajador, y hoy desperté tarde por que me quede dormido, ya desayune, pero salí rápido de mi casa por la cual no hice mi cama y tampoco aproveche de ordenar, así que todo está desordenado.  
-"Eren tranquilo, no siempre te voy a pedir todo lo que hagas. Te llamo para algo importante, que tu padre te quiere hoy en la noche, tienes que ir al Restaurante del centro a ese que siempre íbamos, todos los viernes, ¿de acuerdo?"-.  
Era un milagro de que no me llamara por ver él como estaba, si me sentía bien o si me había bañado por último, pero bueno al menos eso significaba que no siempre iba a tener que llamarla, al menos todos los días para avisarle de que había hecho todo, porque sinceramente ya me estaba empezando a aburrir hacer siempre lo mismo.

-"Okey, voy a intentar ir pero, ¿Qué pasa si no puedo por que surgió algo de último momento?

-"Si eso llegara a pasar, nos tendrías que avisar o mejor llamar a tu padre, ya que él es que organizo la cena"-.

-"Está bien…les voy a avisar, porque hasta ahora no tengo nada"-. Empezaba a recordar si es que tenía algo hoy, y estoy más que seguro que no tenía nada, a no ser que Armin me salgo con algo de último minuto…cosa que espero que no pase.

-"Muy bien mi niño, nos vemos a la noche"-. Me hablaba en tono dulce notando que al parecer estaba feliz, porque podría ir.

-"Nos vemos madre, te quiero, hasta la noche"-. Ahí corte la llamada, siempre mi padre dijo que cuidara la forma en la que hablara, pero es mi madre así que no le veo el problema, nunca dejare de hablarle, no a la persona que me trajo al mundo.

Para cuando termine de hablarle ya estaba en el estacionamientos entrando a mi auto, puse las llaves, me arregle en el espejo retrovisor la corbata, aun que nunca me la ponía bien así que opte por dejarla en el asiento de copiloto, además de que no me gustaban.

Mientras manejaba a la empresa me tope con un semáforo rojo cerca de a las salidas de la ciudad, aproveche de intentar nuevamente la corbata cuando veo siento que mi celular vibra, cuando era un mensaje.

Levi: 13:05

Aprende a ponerte la corbata mocoso.

Empecé a ver por todas partes, ¿cómo sabia que me estaba poniendo la corbata? ¿Dónde estaba? Observe que a mi lado había un auto negro que tenia la ventana un poco abierta, adentro se encontraba el y solo podía ver sus ojos grisáceos.

Tome mi celular rápidamente escribiendo:

Eren: No se ponerme la corbata

A los segundos llegó otro:

Levi: aprende a hacerlo mocoso

Eren: voy a estar sin corbata

Levi: estaciónate ahora mismo idiota

Eren: . . .

Al final termine estacionándome afuera de la ciudad en una parte de tierra, ya que estábamos en la carretera, salí de mi auto con la corbata en mano apoyándome en este.

-"Mocoso, eres jefe de una empresa y no sabes ponerte una simple corbata"-. Bufo molesto Levi.

-"¿Cómo sabes que no me la sé poner y que solo lo invente?"-. Sonreí ladino ante mis palabras jugándolo.

Afilo la mirada ante mis palabras dándome un leve escalofrío, me agarro de la camisa rápidamente tirándome contra el auto haciéndolo sonar, moviéndolo un poco, por instinto tome de manera brusca sus muñecas apretándolas, tirándolo hacia el lado fuerte contra el auto en un giro estando él contra el auto.

-"No subestimes a un mocoso"-. Susurre a victoria.

-No eres más que un crío-. Hablo en tono de molestia aún que se notaba que era fingida.

-"No lo creo"-.

Me acerqué a él, exactamente a sus labios tomándolos con suavidad haciendo que levantará el mentón por la diferencia de altura, respirando fuerte, cambiándolo a uno posesivo, teniendo sus muñecas prisioneras, dejándolo sin escape. Al ver que no reclamaba, sonríe tenue en el beso notando que correspondía de a poco ante lo que hacía.

Solté suavemente sus manos, sintiendo como las llevaba a mi cuello, arreglando me un poco el cuello de esta para poder dejar que sus manos se deslizaran por mi pecho, me aleje de él lentamente acortando el beso de igual manera como lo inicie, suave.

Teniendo una de mis manos apoyas en el auto mirándole directo a los ojos, termino apretando me un poco el cuello.

-"Pero... ¿qué rayos?"-. Me observe por el espejo de mi auto, y no sé en qué momento lo había hecho...pero me puso la corbata, estando perfectamente doblada.

-"Eres muy distraído"-. Hablo Levi.

-"Mentira, no lo soy"-. Reclame.

-"Si no lo eres ¿cómo no te diste cuenta que te había puesto la corbata?"-. Aprovecho y me la término de ajustar para que quedara bien.

-"Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía..."-. Desvíe un poco la mirada ante mis palabras para luego mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-"Interesante..."-. Mantenía una mano en la corbata subiéndola lentamente por mi cuello, lográndome hacer que tragara grueso.

-"Nos vemos en la noche Mocoso"-.

-"¿Cómo que en la noche?"-. Pregunté sin entender.

A cambio sólo recibí una sonrisa ladina, al tiempo en que me daba la espalda para subir a su auto.

Me quedé parado al medio de la calle al ver que se iba, quede con una sonrisa de embobado al verlo, para luego reaccionar y subir a mi auto en dirección a la empresa.

Al haber llegado me fui donde Armin primero a que me ayudara a resolver el problema con Connie.

-o-o-o-o-

-"Hey, si no quieres ayudarle no es mi problema. Yo soy el jefe acá y yo tomó mis decisiones"-. Sentencie serio ante trabajador, ya cuando había llegado al subterráneo.

-"Pero señor Jaeger..."-.

-"No. Si yo pongo a alguien a cargo es eso y punto"-. Observe de manera directa al hombre al frente mío.

-"Tu bajarás de rango y serás ayudarte de Connie, la mano derecha de él, Connie tu eres jefe de esta parte siendo las drogas"-.

-"Si Señor Jaeger"-. Hablo Connie.

-"Si...señor"-. Respondió el ex jefe de la zona.

-"Muy bien, no quiero más problemas, ahora quiero que trabajen, debo irme -los observe a ambos- vámonos Armin"-. Me di la media vuelta sin antes recibir un sí de parte de mi amigo rubio.

-"Vaya Eren, has madurado"-. Comentó riendo un poco Armin cuando ya estábamos en el ascensor.

-"Debo hacerlo un poco con ellos...no puedo mostrarme blando ante ellos siendo yo el jefe y dueño, además el ha estado por muchas décadas siendo jefe, que no cante mucha victoria ante mi"-.

-"Buen punto Eren"-.

Nos fuimos caminando a mi oficina ya que teníamos que ver algunas cosas y recuerdo que tenía llamadas pérdidas de Marco y Jean, justo cuando iba a ir por ellos Jean se me apareció por detrás tocándome el hombro.

-"Eren"-. Llamó él cenizas.

-"Dime Jean, justo quería hablar contigo"-.

-"Marco me informo que teníamos problemas con un grupo de hombres, se querían tomar un terreno que íbamos a comprar, y estaban armados"-. Digo Lo. Ultimo agotado, fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, agradecía que era de medio día ya que sería más fácil todo, y a la noche estaba ocupado.

-"Nos vemos afuera Jean, busca los hombres necesarios, yo iré por mi equipo"-.

-"Bien"-. Me dio la espalda corriente hacia donde se dirigía la salida.

-"Armin debemos apurarnos, bajemos al subterráneo cinco"-.

-"No, sígueme"-. Aceleró el paso hacia su oficina, por la cual yo solo le seguí por detrás, al llegar busco un botón debajo de su escritorio abriendo la biblioteca, si la biblioteca, sabía que éramos de material avanzado pero no tanto, al abrirse la biblioteca se hizo notar exactamente seis chaquetas anti balas, seis pistolas básicas con silenciador que les podías sacar este también, y otra que era de tamaño mediano pero potente que se me olvido el nombre.

-"Armin... ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?"-. Pregunté acercándome al lugar donde habían otras armas más que ni yo sabía que estaban acá.

-"Mi padre la hizo, ya que era la mano derecha del tuyo ahora soy yo, él le pidió que hicieran esto en caso de emergencia...y creo que ahora se requiere. Saca lo necesario, que tenemos prisa"-. Hablo decidido y a pesar que era testarudo le termine haciendo caso.

Saque lo necesario para luego salir de la oficina arreglándome el arma dentro de mi traje que estaba cerrado. Estando afuera de la empresa note a Jean y marcó junto con seis hombres y mujeres más.

-"¿son todos?"-.

-"Los mejores"-. Aseguró marco.

-"Vámonos, tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos. ¿Dónde están haciendo problemas Armin?"-.

-"Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el sector de terrenos en ventas"-. Respondió Armin.

-"Bien, vamos hacia allá?-.

—Ya había pasado toda la ciudad llegando hasta el otro lugar, estando a primera vista sin personas ya que era un edificio viejo por demoler.

-"Aseguren la zona"-. Respondí directo, mandando a Jean a revisar.

Pasaron unos minutos en que Jean había entrado solo, estando concentrado en caso de cualquier emergencia y siento un disparo escuchando al mismo tiempo un grito ronco que provenía del cenizas, en cosa de segundos me doy la vuelta y también veo a Marco-.

-"¡JEAN!"-. Grito Boldt mientras yo me quería acercar rápidamente Armin me tira del cuello haciendo que retrocediera.

Notas finales:

Bueno antes que nada no sé si entendieron muy bien el titulo, pero me refería a problemas formales porque Eren no sabe ponerse la corbata ya que estaba vestido formal además de que tenía problemas con lo del restaurante y de paso con lo de su empresa añadiéndole lo de Jean al final :o

Bueno estoy a finales de mi semestre y pude actualizar ahora ya que me había enfermado :c si aprovecho mi tiempo de poder descansar para actualizar xD no me gusta estar enferma u.u además de que nunca paso en la cama UuUr

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~

Voten :D

Chao~


	11. Capitulo 11: Una bala puede costarte

¡Hola! Nos vemos después de tanto tiempo (?) Bueno no tengo mucho que decir u.u  
Bueno termine de escribir este capítulo~ ya que en mi ciudad nunca llueve y por lo general, yo me inspiró mucho cuando llueve tanto que puedo leer y escribir, dibujar y hacer todo lo que realmente me gusta mucho. Espero que lo disfruten n.n

Si no se me hubiera resbalado  
Esto no hubiera pasado...  
Cometí un gran error,  
Sienfo que seria el segundo  
Mas grande de mi vida...  
El primero fue enamorarme de ti.  
El segundo es que casi mueres por mí.  
Ahora puedo ver como te quejas  
Sudas frío y todo lo demás  
Siendo en parte mi culpa  
Que ahora la llevo en mi conciencia.

Capítulo 11: Una bala puede costarte la vida.

-"Aseguren la zona"-. Respondí directo, mandando a Jean a revisar.

Pasaron unos minutos en que Jean había entrado solo, estando concentrado en caso de cualquier emergencia y siento un disparo escuchando al mismo tiempo un grito ronco que provenía del cenizas, en cosa de segundos me doy la vuelta y también veo a Marco, al pareceren un pequeño estado de shock ya que después reaccionó de forma rápida.

-"¡JEAN!"-. Grito Boldt mientras yo me quería acercar a él también per rápidamente Armin me tira del cuello de mi camisa haciendo que retrocediera.

Nuevamente se oyeron disparos de formas reiteradas, escuchando como de la parte de Jean se había escuchado un gemido ahogado de dolor.

La camisa me había apretado el cuello sintiendo como casi me había ahorcado, ya que quería ir a ayudar a Jean ya que me había exaltado aquel grito que había pegado segundos anteriores.

-"¡G-gh! Armin... -dije mientras me sobaba el cuello un poco mientras que de su parte me ganaba un ceño fruncido.

En cosa un instante Marco ya traía a Jean arrastrándolo un poco debido a que le habían disparados en la parte del hombro, abdomen y en el pecho izquierdo.

Me había acercado a ellos para poder ver como estaba Jean notando que había empezado a sangrar bastante. Marco siendo su pareja rompió parte de su camisa siendo toda la manga, para poder intentar detener el sangrado, Armin que estaba al lado mío vi como había un poco de dolor en su mirar, senti impotencia al no poder estar ahí, ya wue hubiera preferido que me disparen a mi que al cabeza de caballo, (ya que debido a su risa e gano ese apodo) me aleje de ellos a paso lento y silencioso retrocediendo.

-"Ya vengo. Marco llévate a Jean a la clínica, yo los alcanzaré en un rato mas -mire a Armin de forma rápida-. ¿Cuántos son exactamente? -preguntaba refiriéndome a los hombres que le habían disparado a Jean y quería saber exactamente cuantos eran y si es que traía acompañantes.

-"Son cuatro, si es que mal no recuerdo"-. Respondió ayudando a Marco mientras que este cargaba a Jean.

Frunci el ceño viendo a Jean como jadeaba en ese entonces por las distintas heridas que tenía, haciendo que solo tuviera venganza en mi interior por ahora, podía sentir como la adrenalina corría por mi interior, en cosa de segundos ya tenia mi arma en mano, y en milisegundos me había vuelto a poner detrás de la pared de mármol, llevando mi arma hacia abajo, estando listo por si tenía que sacar la otra que la tenía detrás, en mi espalda tapada por mi bestón. Había tirado del gatillo ahora solo faltaba disparar, cuando me di la media vuelta note a uno de los cuatro distraídos, aún que en realidad lo estaba el ciarteto completo, al parecer buscándome. Me fije en uno de los del medio para dispararle justo en la cabeza entremedio de las cejas, causándole una muerte instantánea. Aprovechando que ya le habían disparado, cambie mi objetivo hacia el de su diestra tirando dos veces, ambos disparo le llegaron en la garganta, sabiendo que solo tendría segundos de vida, debido a que le había desgarrado la traquea, su unica via respiratoria.

Pero yo solo había disparado una vez, aquel tiro extra no sabía de donde provenía.

Volví a esconderme, sabiendo que solo faltaban dos mas, empecé a buscar de forma discreta, donde estaba la otra persona que me había ayudado, por la forma en que le había llegado el disparo o de donde había provenía, era del edificio pero...¿Dónde estaba? Mi mirada buscaba y examinaba toda la edificación sin encontrar un buen rastro, hasta que me concentre en una esquina, donde faltaba parte de la estructura, ahí estaba Levi, con un francotirador FR F1 siendo uno Francés.

Que de casualidad era de origen Francés tal como era Rivaille.

Se veía tan concentrado en esa posición... y no negaré tenía sus dos pistolas sacadas y tenía una posición realmente seductora en él, pero las guardo de forma rápida y de su espalda saco un francotirador que era el que había nombrado anteriormente, agite la cabeza eh hice como si no le hubiera visto. Volviendo a concentrarme para poder eliminar a los contrarios. Empecé a escabullirme entre los escombros y de paso, sabiendo que mi vida corría riesgos me puse detrás de un tubo de concreto sintiendo el leve rebote de las balas que llegaban en mi dirección.

-"Tsk. Mierda..."-. Hable con la voz bastante ronca estando molesto por la situación casi sin salida que me había tocado.

Respire de forma profunda pensando en que eran dos, pero si salía por un lado me dispararía el del lado contrario, sentía la gota que caía por mi frente, deslizándose por el costado de mi rostro estando más que nervioso por la situación, mi respiración era errática.

-Punto de vista Autora-.

El castaño estaba en problemas por así decirlo, mientras que Levi miraba desde arriba teniendo su franco tirador apoyado en su hombro. Para luego volver a tomarlo como correspondía, tirando una bala "en vano" para que hiciera creer al castaño que le había disparado y ayudado, cuando quería que el mismo lo hiciera. El castaño en ese momento aprovecho de darse vuelta y al notar que estaban los dos vivos aún, una corriente de nervios le recorrió por completo para luego apuntar aprovechando que estaban despistados, tiro del gatillo sacando su otra arma, que estaba dentro de su ropa teniendo cada arma en cada lado, apuntando hacia ambos hombres para luego empezar a disparar dejando en segundos al los dos tipos tirados en el suelo, muertos.

El de ojos afilados bajo su arma para luego ver al castaño desde su posición, teniendo una tenue sonrisa en rostro, notando como algo se había movido detrás de Eren, extrañado ocupó su arma para poder mirar de mejor forma, haciendo que se exaltara dándose cuenta que era otro hombre.

-"¡EREN!"-. Le llamo viendo como aquel hombre corría a gran velocidad hacia el menor teniendo un cuchillo en mano.

justo cuando el azabache iba a dispararle, se le resbala un poco el arma de las manos, tomando esta dándose cuenta que solo se escucha silencio. Para cuando ya se había parado se da cuenta que el desconocido ya le había enterrado el cuchillo en el abdomen al menor.

-Punta de vista de Eren-.

No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre, estando más que sorprendido cuando se me apareció encima.

-"G-gh..."-.

Aquel "gruñido" había salido de mi boca sintiendo como había enterrado en mi cuerpo, llevando mis dos manos a los bolsillos dejando las armas ahí, para luego aferrarme a los brazos de ese hombre siendo bastante fuerte mi agarre, apretandole estos, mordiendo y cerrando con fuerza mi mandíbula dejando que mis dientes se marcarán como un perro, sacando un suspiro grave de mis cuerdas vocales, sintiendo como giraba el cuchillo en mi interior. Escupí sangre mezclada con saliva al darme cuenta que mis piernas comenzaban un poco a flaquear para luego ponerme mejor, tirando su brazo hacia afuera de mi, y el ajeno hacia lo contrario, enterrandomelo más, en un movimiento rápido lleve mis manos a los bolsillos sacando nuevamente las armas para poder llevar ambas a la cintura de él, levantando mi mirada encontrándome con sus ojos, demostrandome venganza y una sonrisa asquerosa, para luego disparar cuatro veces en total siendo dos disparos de cada arma, llegandole exacto, notando como se desvanecía de a poco dejando caerse sobre mi, para ese entonces yo me lo quite de mi cuerpo, tirandolo al suelo, notando que estaba muerto por sus pupilas.

Camine unos pasos medios torpes para poder alejarme de él, dejando mis armas en donde correspondían siendo a mis costados de cada pecho donde se guardaban de forma secreta, llevando mis manos a mi abdomen donde aún tenía el arma blanca en mi interior, notando como la pulcra camisa se manchaba con mi sangre.  
La tome con mis dos manos sacandola de una sola vez, sintiendo como las gotas se deslizaban en mi abdomen hacia el piso, me di la vuelta viendo a Levi. No dure mucho estando de pie, mis colores se empezaron a cambiar siendo en blanco y negro para que luego todo se diera vueltas, camine de a poco teniendo una de mis manos en mi abdomen mientras que ya todo se volvió negro terminando por desmayarme.

-Punto de vista de Levi.

Le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa al ver que aún seguía vivo. Pero aquella sonrisa se esfumó al notar que ya yacía botado en el piso, rápidamente baje las escaleras teniendo cuidado de no caerme llevando el francotirador en mi espalda amarrado de una forma especial con su tirante que me cruzaba el pecho, llegando al primer piso seguía corriendo hacia su dirección, tirandome al piso cuando me di cuenta que estaba en un charco de sangre, y todo proveniente de su abdomen, no mentiría estaba muy preocupado por ese mocoso que de forma secreta y jamas reconocería que me gustaba.

-"Eren, oye, responde"-. Le llame con la voz temblando tomándolo entre mis brazos para poder ver su rostro, ordenandole algunos pelos desordendos que tenía en su rostro.

-"..."-.

Solo se escuchaba el silencio y su respirar agitada por la falta de aire, viendo como derramaba algunas lágrimas, que lo mas probable es que sea de dolor, sus expresiones me dieron nostalgia haciendo que me preocupara por él sin poder evitarlo.

-"Tranquilo vas a estar bien..."-. No podía evitar hablar de forma preocupada ya que no quería que le pasará nada, al contrario quería que el estuviera bien.

Lo tome de forma delicada, haciendo que su brazo pasará por mi hombro para luego tomarle por la cintura, topandome con sus músculos, y que tenía bien formado, haciéndome que lo deseara aún más, incluyendo en estas situaciones no dejaba de pensar en quererlo y desearlo de esa manera, además de que la última vez me había dejadk con las ganas en el baño.

Al final logre llegar con Eren al auto para poder literalmente tirarlo a la parte trasera del coche y empezar a acomodarlo para llevarlo a su casa, ya que si lo hacía en la mía sería incómodo por Farlan y Erwin también Hanji y lo demás, seria un desastre literalmente. Al ver que ya estaba acomodado saque una toalla de la maleta para poder enrollarla en su abdomen que era donde más sangraba.

Me termine subiendo al auto y ni siquiera me puse el cinturón y empecé a manejar de manera rápida, sin saber en donde vivía Eren me sentí idiota por un momento, busque en mi celular para poder pensar quien podría saber en donde Eren vivía para poder llamarle...¡Grisha! -le marque para luego relajar mi voz y así poder estar "normal" y no angustiado como estaba actualmente.

-"¿Halo? ¿Jaeger?"-. Pregunté de forma discreta y ronca.

-"¿Si? Bien señor quería saber en donde vive su hijo para poder ir a hablar con el sobre la subasta del otro día ¿Podría decirme su dirección?"-.

-Ya, esta bien, muchas gracias señor, disculpe la molestia"-. Siempre debía ser cortez con él, además de que a pesar de ser de distintas empresas siempre se apoyo con mi "padre" .

Corte la llamada para luego ver por el espejo notando como Eren cada vez estaba peor en cuántos al cuchillaso que le había llegado, apreté el acelerador a más no poder haciendo sonar este para poder salir a toda rapidez hacia el supuesto departamento de Eren, estando en menos de media hora ahí, teniendo la suerte de qe todos los semáforos habían tocado verde o la mayoría ya que los queme habían tocado rojo los pase igual sin importarme mucho, llegue al estacionamiento de su edificio para poder dejar el auto estacionado intentando tomar bien al mocoso ya que a pesar de ser alto y flaco, pesaba.

Ya cuando estábamos en su departamento, lo había dejado sobre la cama empezando a abrir parte de su ropa sintiéndome extraño ya que por lo general nunca me había preocupado de tal manera por alguien, siendo con este mocoso era la primera vez. Me saque la chequeta arremangandome la camisa estando "cómodo".

-"Eren...¿Tienes un pack de primeros auxilios?"-. Toque su mejilla de forma suave notando como se empezaba a quejar señalandome el baño, seguido de su armario sin decir palabra alguna.

Me levanté para poder ir a los lugares que el me había señalado, me sorprendió al notar que tenia de todo, material de curacion, medicamentos e incluso jeringas.

Al abrir la camisa de Eren, o mejor dicho romperla ya que de todos modos estaba rajada, me di cuenta que la herida aún estaba abierta, haciendo un pequeño desprecio por mi parte ya que estaba completamente sucio, le termine de sacar su camisa, teniendo abajo de él toallas y lo necesario para que no se traspasara a las sábanas y ensuciar su cama.

Empecé a abrir más su herida, escuchando como Eren se retorcía de dolor en la cama notando como empezaba a llorar nuevamente, se podía notar que era doloroso ya que a pesar de todo lo que me ah pasado y eh visto, esto no era nada comparado con los echos que a mi me había pasado, pero este mocoso no tenia ni un año dentro de la mafia y ya le habían abierto, literalmente le abrieron.

-"¡Ah! Levi, ¡Duele mierda!"-. Se quejaba estando en la cama mientras apretaba sus propios puños conteniendo el dolor.

-"Cállate y relájate maldito mocoso"-. Respondí serio para luego verle directo a los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Notando como de vuelta me ganaba un desprecio de dolor por parte de Jaeger.

Empecé a limpiar por dentro su herida, le había abierto un poco mas debido a que empecé a meter mi mano en esta, siendo más exacto mis dedos. No mentire pero, era repugnante el tener que hacer esto ya que nunca había desinfectado una herida, más bien yo las había echo, y nunca me había preocupado por la otra persona ya que era normal en mi ser crudo y frío, pero Eren, este mocoso era distinto, atrajo algo en mi que ni Erwin o Farlan pude haber encontrado.

Una vez que su herida estaba limpia por completo, asegurándome de cada detalle pequeño, tome una aguja de tamaño mediano que venia pegada a un pequeño tramo de seda negra y delgada, dentro de una bolsita esteril hermeticamente sellada, supuse que eso me serviria para suturar y teniendo cuidado en mis actos comenze a cerrar, juntando ambos lados de la herida, como quien remienda un trapo viejo, solo que este trapo estaba mas que vivo, podia escuchar como Eren volvía a quejarse cada vez más, estaba transpirando, con las pupilas dilatadas por el dolor y respirando agitadamente, no pude evitar sentir pena por él, ya que en gran parte era mi culpa, si tan sólo no se me hubiera resbalado el francotirador esto no hubiera pasado.

Las manos de Eren tomaron mis muñecas con brusquedad, haciendo que lo mirará.

-"Duele mucho..."-. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor, no sabia si este crío estaba listo para tener una vida de mafia, como yo que ya llevo cerca de seis años en este trabajo familiar.

-"Tranquilo mocoso, ya falta poco...resiste un poco mas ¿vale?"-. Me atreví a ser suave con él, sonriendole de forma casi nula, sintiendo como sus manos se desvanecían hacia los lados, dejándome seguir con el trabajo.

Algunos minutos despues su herida estaba cerrada por completo. Media cerca de veinte centímetros, más o menos, Eren seguia gimiendo, pero un poco mas calmado, cubrí su herida después de limpiarla con exeso de sangre que tenía en partes de su abdomen y lo hice enderezarse para vendar su abdomen, sabía que esa herida no seria mortal, pues con lo que hice el mocoso ya estaba fuera peligro, sin embargo aun asi sentia una inminente nesesidad de aliviar su dolor o almenos intentarlo, asi que le pregunte a eren si sabia de algun analgésico que pudiera aplicarle, el solo me describio una pequeña ampula de vidrio con una etiqueta y el nombre de dicho medicamento, lo carge en una jeringa y lo aplique intramuscular en su pierna, ganandome un quejido sordo por su parte, al parecer tenia la mano pesada, pero seguro esto aliviaria el dolor, le dije que moviera la pierna suavemente para que el líquido se esparciera para que sea mas fácil.

Volví a lavarme las manos siendo cerca de la quinta para poder empezar a limpiar todo su abdomen, siendo suave en mis actos teniendo precaución con los puntos, para no llevar a pasar alguno, después cambie el agua nuevamente, siendo para poder limpiar el rostro de Eren y también sus brazos y manos, le cambie de ropa y poco a poco fue quedandose dormido, yo me habia sentado por un lado, viendo como ahora estaba mas tranquilo, su respiracion era suave y acompasado, su pecho subia y bajaba, su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar un calido aliento...

Espero que les haya gustado~

Me inspire mucho en una mañana :o

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulos, y le agradezco a una amiga ya que estudia medicina y me ayudo con la parte de Eren...¿? Gracias Sam :3  
Le doy mis créditos ¿?

Ahora si, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~

Chao:3


End file.
